Grimm
by Solasta15
Summary: (First off, no, I'm not talking about the show 'Grimm'.) Ever heard the familiar saying of 'What big eyes you have? Red...a sweet, yet dark color. Red wasn't of the purest color and soul or the fairest of them all...in her view at least. But in a wolf's eyes, it saw everything captivating about the color...and he wanted her.
1. Unknown Love

Born to be wanted since birth...

Grew up to be considerate...

Grown to be independent...

That was her.

Such a quiet and sweet child she was...

Such a mess and catastrophe came.

Trauma revealed, but also true nature.

She is red,

Death was blue,

Where did she go, nobody knew.

After the Grim Reaper reaped twice, she was never to feel it again.

Especially towards a special people.

One day, receiving a red cloak from her last relative, it was to be cherished...

The male would never be loved if anything happened...

But, there was no choice.

He had to get her attention...

Even though she's seen him before.

His precious ruby, his true Queen to be, his red moon...

His and his alone.

(I don't know where this story will go 'cause it just came to mind and no storyline came once I typed this chap. Also, I'll be creating a Bleach story, it's developed, I just have to type it...That's so long!)


	2. Dreams Are Desires

~

A girl no older than eight played in an open field...

She smiled brightly and giggled at butterflies that landed on her nose as the wind blew leaves around her.

The sun shined brightly on her medium long, dark chestnut hair...that had oddly colored red strands at the end.

Her red and white dress with a big white ribbon flew with the gentle breeze.

The clouds blocked out the sunlight for a while and she looked down when she heard a twig snap in the forest around her.

That's when she saw red eyes...eyes liker hers.

They entranced her, somehow enticed her, and surprised her.

The odd creature stared her down, seeming to have no intent of coming towards her, which slightly calmed the frightened, yet amazed girl.

Her big red eyes filled with curiosity as she slowly made her way towards the furry creature.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Her tiny voice said warmingly.

The shadowed creature before her hesitated and slowly made its way towards her.

Still unseen, she petted the creature and it purred at her soft touch.

"See? *Giggle* You're so furry and soft. I wonder what animal you are. It's hard to see since the clouds blocked out the sun and it's shady under this tree."

The creature backed away from her and stared at her before smoke clouded the small area, which made the girl cough.

It was hard to see through the smoke as she felt hands on her shoulders and a body pressed against hers.

Opening her eyes, she saw the same red ones, the only thing she could see. Confusion ran through her head when it leaned closer to her.

'What? Why can't I move? What or who is this? Why...why am I not scared?' The questions kept coming through her head.

She felt something like a tongue in between her collarbones and looked down to see that who or whatever licked that spot.

Feeling an unknown sensation spread throughout her body, she groaned in pleasure and pain at the hot temperature in her chest.

The smoke cleared out and the person was gone. She fell into a four minute nap before waking up and sitting up off the ground.

She looked around to see that the sun was out again and the sunlight peaked through the leaves of the forest.

Looking down at her brown skin, she saw a darker shade of brown crescent shaped moon branded on the top of her chest.

Since that day...

She would feel a strange feeling when she would be in the forest.

Sunlight...so pure and nice.

But it's not pure and nice when it wakes you up from your sleep.

Sitting up groggily and rubbing the sleep out my eyes, I did a small stretch in my arms.

Yawning, I looked around my wooden brown room that didn't hold much; only a nightstand, a table and chair, a closet, and bathroom.

'...Not much, but it's home.' I thought and flung myself out of bed.

Landing on my feet, I walked across my small room to my closet and looked for a dress out of the thirteen I bought or was given.

I can't really say I like dresses, but if it's the right colors that I like, I can tolerate them.

Picking out a black dress that showed off the shoulders with a white apron and had a white ribbon tied in the back, I slid it on after I took off my red nightgown.

Pulling up my thigh length white socks and sliding on my black four inch heel boots, I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my black hair.

Grabbing my special red cloak, I tied it around my neck into a good sized ribbon and left out my room.

There were only three more rooms in my cottage, the hallway bathroom was on the left and a kitchen on the right. At the end of the hallway was a living area that had a couch and table with a fire facing the two.

Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a wooden basket that sat on the table that was filled with food and sweets.

Exiting the kitchen, I walked to my door and stared the door knob for a few moments.

"Another normal day, Little Red." I said emotionlessly and walked out the door.

(Is it really? Is it really another normal day for our protagonist? I don't think so. You all should know what this story is now...who wouldn't? This was a small chapter, but the next will be long.)


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Hey, there, Little Red!" Pieter, a shopkeeper and friend of three years, greeted me.

"You know that's not my real name, Pieter." I said and settled my basket on the counter.

"Yeah, I know. But, I think it's cute and I think you're cute."

I stared into Pieter's slate gray eyes that were always hidden by his black whisky hair with a unbelievable look.

"Really now? My answer is the same as always Pieter's, I'm not interested...and you know why."

"Yeah, sorry. I just feel like...you need to be loved since that...incident. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better. Thanks for the melon bread, I'll be off to my Grandmother's now." I said nonchalantly as I waved and held my basket again.

"Sure...be careful..." He said somewhat sadly and stared at a flute.

'I wonder what's wrong with him. Probably because of my rejection two years ago.'

Passing by people with small 'Good morning's' and false smiles, I headed out my village towards my Grandmother's cottage, the outskirts of the woods.

'Why does she live all the way out there? She's an elder and it's not safe for someone as kind as her out in the forest.' I thought as it began to lightly snow.

Looking up, the snowflakes lightly hit my long lashes and nose as my exhales became visible.

'I better get going. This basket of food isn't going to deliver themselves.' I thought and began on my walk again.

The light wind was interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me.

Pretending not to hear them, I reached into my ledt dress pocket that held a knife.

My eyes narrowed and I swiftly turned around, cutting the thin air that held no one besides me.

'I heard them. I know I heard them. My eyes nor my ears never fool me.' I thought and scanned the area.

Seeing something move in the woods to my left, I pretended as if I didn't see it and turned back around, walking again.

Watching the animal move about in the woods, I had a steady hold on my knife in my pocket, waiting for the kill when it pounced on me.

To get a better angle to where the animal moved, I began to carelessly twirl around while smiling at the snow, still keeping an eye on the animal.

Once it ran at me, I pulled out my knife and positioned my feet correctly in the snow before taking a swing.

Missing, I realized what animal was about to pounce on me, I kicked it away with my boot and started to run.

'It's only three more minutes awat before I get to her house. I know I can fight off that wolf.' I thought, hearing fast footsteps come at me.

I slid on the ground when I heard the wolf jump to attack me and from under, I cut it twice that was effective enough.

Hearing it whimper in pain, I twirled off the ground and ran again, seeing a faint cottage in reach.

'Almost there!' "Grandmo--Ahh!!"

I was knocked down from the right and fell backwards, finding no way of positioning my feet.

My head hit a rock and I fainted.

(I'll answer two questions that may be running through your head right now. Q1: What's her name? A1: I'm not telling until next chapter. Q2: What's with the crescent moon in the middle of her chest? A2: That's not being revealed until later on in the story. Sorry, I'm not spoiling anything, keep reading!)


	4. Big Bad Wolf

~

She was sad...sad that both were gone...

Who could blame her? It killed them...

A vile beast killed her parents...

Ever since then, she despised them.

All except, yet unknowingly, one.

The ten year old girl cried in the rain that made puddles and spread the blood of two bodies further.

She realized that crying wasn't going to solve the problem, so she wipes the tears away and stood up.

Her red cloak that was just given today was already ruined in the wet, clear drops and small scratches.

Hearing the same animalistic growling from earlier behind her, she turned around to see it was the same vile beast she so loathed.

Seeing nearby knives glisten near her Father's corpse that he and her Mother used to defend against the beast, she backed up slowly and picked two of them up.

Once the beast realized what she was doing, he charged at her, ready to pounce.

The girl stabbed the beast relentlessly as it landed on her while keeping a tight grip on its head from biting her.

She stopped stabbing when it was slid off of her, making her confused, but she crawled away backwardly.

Observing the scene, her eyes widened when blood splattered on her delicate brown skin as an unseen creature attacked and chewed off pieces of the already dead beast.

"H-hey!" She shouted and it stopped, "You can stop now...It's dead."

The unseen creature in the mist of the rain turned its attention and red eyes to the small girl that squinted her eyes to see what it was.

As much as she was able to see it, she couldn't because of the crescent moon glowed a bright red, making the small girl moan.

"...It's you...Can you tell me why...you make me feel this way towards you?"

The creature looked up as if to wash the blood away and then back at the girl, then it came towards her.

The mark on her chest glowed brighter and the closer the creature came, the more she would feel this unique feeling.

From forward view, you could see the creature turn into a person when a raindrop fell, but the girl still couldn't see the shape shifting creature.

Feeling hands on her cheeks, she felt cold, yet soft lips press against her forehead caringly.

They were removed and she felt small hands turn into furry paws again on her shoulders.

Being lifted up on what felt like a furry backside, she felt something rub against her hair.

'I'll protect you...just sleep.'

The voice told her and she did just that.

Fluttering my eyes open to dim lighting, I sat up in something very soft.

I looked down to see fur of all nature's colors and looked up to see some type of candle light chandelier, then straightforward, seeing burgundy curtains block my view.

'Where...am I?' I thought and looked around the room that was made out of gray stone.

I was about to get up until someone walked in through the curtains.

As the odd looking male stared at me, I took in his features: he has wild brown hair, has on a black jacket, no shirt, but black tatoos that looked like different moons covered his chest, he wore black pants, no shoes, has an appearing ten pack, a moon tattoo with strange writing was on his left shoulder, he has brown skin,...animal ears?,..a furry animal tail?, and...red eyes.

My chest began to hurt as I clenched the spot where the glowing red crescent moon was placed.

"Does it hurt?"

"...A little." I responded as I looked back up to him.

"Glad you're awake." He said and approached me.

I crawled back and saw a glistening light under my red cloak, then I grabbed the knife and pointed it towards the male.

"Who and what are you?!"

He stopped and put up his hands defensively, "Woah. Put the knife down and I'll tell you."

Contemplating on whether or not I should put the knife down, I did, but I kept it at my side and he sat in front of me.

"I brought you here for a reason. A reason you may not like."

"...Go on."

"...You're my female Alpha."

*Silence*

"Your...female Alpha?"

He smirked at me, "That's right. I chose you as my mate and soon to be wife."

"You can't do that! I never agreed to this in the first place! Besides, what do you see in me?!" I yelled at him.

"...I see a beautiful wolf who puts on a tough act, but wants someone to comfort her and to have her back."

My eyes widened, "What would you know? You don't even know who I am."

His smile turned into a smirk, "Accalia Dawn, aka 'Little Red Riding Hood' or 'Little Red', age eighteen, you're from Pine Valley, your favorite color is red, sorry to say that your grandmother is the only one you have left, and...you're very smart and beautiful."

I was shocked at all of the information he told about myself without even getting to know me.

"H..how?"

"I know you. After all, I've known and been around you most of my life." He said with a distant look.

Looking over his features again, my realization hit me as the crescent moon glowed red again.

"You're...that wolf."

"Yep. If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to have my dessert now." He said darkly and crawled to me on all fours as if I were his prey.

"D-dessert? Wha-!!" I was cut off when he pinned me down to the fur.

Coming closer to me, he licked the shell of my right ear and from there to the right side of my neck.

"I want you..." He mumbled against my neck, making me shiver.

"Get off of me..." I protested weakly, feeling the crescent moon burn more.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I move much?' I thought as I tried to command my arms to move, but they only shaked in denial.

My body easily submitted to him, but I wasn't going to let my train of thought slip so easily either.

A simple, but effective idea came to my mind...

"You would force yourself on a woman who doesn't even know you?"

He leaned off me a bit to meet my eyes, "And you would expect a wolf to have manners?" He scoffed.

"I would, at least, like to know your name." I retorted rudely.

He sighed and sat up, holding me close to him by my waist in a firm, yet gentle grasp that strangely felt warming.

"Name's Seth."

I stayed quiet as he tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"...Your eyes...they're mesmerizing." I said, inspecting every red there was.

He smirked, "Don't interrupt me and you'll be seeing your reflection scream in these eyes."

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in, feeling my heartbeat quickening by the millisecond from how close he was getting.

When I felt his lips brush against mine...I grabbed the knife beside me and swung at him with all my speed.

He leaned back before it could strike and I kicked him in the cheek, making him go down and taking this opportunity, I ran out.

Going down what looked like a tunnel, I saw another pair of burgundy curtains that emitted with orangish brown light.

Swishing the curtains open, I saw crowds of people who also had animal ears and tails, they were feasting in a larger cave.

Then, there attention turned to me.

I grimaced at all of them, "...Werewolves."

Running past all of their confused faces, I heard shouting and footsteps came after me.

"Leave her to me, Alpha!" A female voice yelled and a girl jumped in front of me.

She had white hair, ears, and tail with sapphire blue eyes. She wore a light blue stomach length shirt, a short jean jacket, and jean shorts, but no shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail as her bangs shielded the left side of her face.

"Oh, you." She growled bitterly.

'Another obstacle in my way?' I thought and ran at her with full speed.

Her nails grew into claws as she grinned widely, "You'll get killed, Little Red Riding Hood!" She mocked.

She swung at me, but I ducked and grabbed her right shoulder with my right hand, flipping myself over her and turning my body forward after letting go.

Rolling over and running again, another wolf came in front of my home free through the wide circle opening where a waterfall was.

"I won't go easy on you."

Getting ready to slice the person in front of me, I skid to a stop once seeing their eyes through thick black hair.

"...Pieter?"

"Accalia...give the knife to me and just obey him." He said to me, extracting his hand out.

"...You would betray me...after you know...how much I HATE them!!" I shouted at, shadowing my face.

"Accalia, I'm-"

"Shut up! I don't want your apology!" I yelled and ran pass him.

Running out the cave and up a mountain, I came to a cliff where the waterfall washed down.

Hearing nearby shouting and footsteps not too far off, I took my chances and jumped off the cliff.

As the lake got closer, I closed my eyes and inhaled to hold my breath for a long time.

Hitting the water, I blackened out from the hard impact.

(This is the longest chapter I've made so far, but there are more to come, my reader-chans/kuns! This story is beginning to process more in my head! Did you honestly think Pieter was a minor character? *Laughs*)


	5. Wolf Tribe

~

Now fifteen, the girl stared at the blue moon...

It only happens once a month and she stays up pass curfew to watch its everlasting beauty.

'I am a Moon Child, but...I am attracted to any unique color the moon makes. Is it because...'

She looked down at the middle of her chest and lightly touched the crescent moon that began to have a faint red glow.

'Is...it nearby?' She asked herself in her thoughts.

As much of a gruesome and silent person she is, the chestnut haired girl did show emotions, but only when alone and around one person...or creature.

The brand became warmer and she leaned forward in pain and pleasure, but soon leaned up to open the window and turned around.

She's been welcoming the friendly creature in her small cottage since eleven years old, so it's normal to her, except that...

She could never see what it looked like.

"Okay...you can come in now..."

Hearing something climb on the windowsill, then land on the floor, the four steps turned into two that came towards the girl.

Hands wrapped around her waist as mist spread across the room, blocking any field of vision she could take of the person behind her.

"...Do you like me?"

Her response was lips rubbing against the right of her neck as the person somehow purred behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and made a small chuckle.

The hands pulled her closer to a hard chest, she relaxed in the posture as she looked up, meeting the familiar red eyes that oh-so adore her.

"Your eyes...whatever you are, they're mesmerizing for you. Me, my red eyes are dull."

The red eyes blinked at the girl and slowly turned her around. She held clenched hands on its chest and it was extremely warm.

She knew the person was comforting her because whenever she would say negative things about herself, the person would hug her.

"..Hnn...you're so..warm."

What sounded like a low growl to the girl, would sound like a low chuckle to some type of animal.

'Sleep, my ruby rose.'

Waking up in muscled arms, I shifted on what felt like fur and a blanket was over me.

I opened my eyes to a dim light above me and...to no luck, annoying red eyes that stared down at me filled with anger and worry.

"What the hell were you thinking.."

"I was thinking of getting away from you." I retorted angrily, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're mine and I'm yours. No one can come between that."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" I asked, glaring at him.

His eyes became dark, "Then, I'll take away your innocence and force you."

Feeling no fear at his words, I looked away from him and scoffed, not caring for his threat.

'Who does he think he is? The Big Bad Wolf? He must be out of his mind...or am I...the one who's out of my mind?'

I glanced into his eyes that didn't move off me, "Why me? Give me a real reason why you want me."

"I just...fell for you when I saw you in the field that day. You were irresistible and still are. Your hair, your eyes, your body...your heart, your love...I want all of it."

My eyes suddenly went from a glare to crescent shapes that somehow filled with slight pity.

'Seriously, why does he want someone like me? I'm unwanted, unloved by anyone special, and underestimated too much. What...what would a man ever see in a broken girl like me?'

"...That doesn't really answer my question." My voice went back to its uncaring tone.

He sat me on his lap, "What the hell do you want me to say? I can't express what I feel for you any more th-"

"Alpha. Excuse my interruption, but the rest of the pack s wondering if the Alpha female is alright and if she'll be joining the feast." An unknown voice spoke behind the curtain.

"Let them know she's fine and she'll be attending soon."

"Right."

Seth looked back at me and smirked before kissing me roughly.

The burning in my chest made me return the kiss, but I grew an irk mark and glared at him angrily.

He pulled away, "Strawberries." He said before holding me up in a bridal-style position and he stood, exiting the wide cave room.

"Have you no respect towards a woman?" I asked him.

"Only for you."

Heat and red rose to my cheeks as I looked away, grumbling at how disrespectful and mannerless he was as he chuckled.

Before I knew it, mist appeared and I felt myself laying on a brown, soft, furry backside.

I held on to his fur as he sped out of the tunnel and to the opening of the cave where no one was to be seen in the halfway lit cave.

"You could've just carried me!"

'But, I find this more fun.'

'He really thinks he can do whatever he pleases? I don't know how a pack of werewolves do things, but it's certainly not respectfully.' I thought, realizing I was in the moonlight.

Looking up to the dark void filled with little wondering lights, the biggest of them all was the one and only once in a blue moon.

Immediately, I was interested by its unnatural color that's been catching my eye ever since I was a little girl.

The wind blew gently against my face and I squinted my eyes. It made the leaves flow at a high level within the slow breeze.

The night are wasn't too cold or too hot, the noise of the waterfall that sounded like a soothing shower, and the creatures of the night that made wonderful sounds; it was all too unbelievably real.

I heard howls, but let them come in sync with the peace and calm that mixed together...

Such nice things end early.

Seth transformed back into a half human state with me in his arms again. From the cormer of my eye, I saw something orange, big, and bright.

Looking forward, I saw a fire that burned like a gentle candle, but was dangerously hot.

Seeing werewolves stare at me, I put on the hood of my red cloak my Grandmother gave me and nestled into Seth's chest as a shield to which he chuckled.

Their talking and laughter died when they saw their leader with the girl in red approaching them with a 'chief' aura.

"Everyone. This is my mate, Accalia, the Alpha female."

Just hearing him call me that made my mind and body burn with rage, 'How can he just claim someone without their approval?!'

Cheers and cries of joy sounded throughout the thick and silent air. Seth put me down as I scoffed at him and walked far meters away from him.

"Little Red..."

I turned to see Pieter, "...What do you want?"

"I'm sorry that I-"

"Like I said, I don't want or need your apology. Telling from your tone that day, you knew what was going to happen to me, didn't you?"

"I did, but I...I just can't stop him."

"Why not? Because Seth's the damn Alpha? If that's what you're afraid of, then overthrow him...and I might just forgive you."

Pieter stayed quiet for a while before responding, "It's not that ea-"

"You've been talking to him for a long time." I heard Seth's voice behind me.

I slightly turned to look at him before looking back at Pieter, who gave me a slight nod before I went back to Seth's side.

Doing that, he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me, then licked my lips as if he was making a point, saying, 'This is my territory.'

Seth lightly pushed me away to the open since he said he was going to have a 'talk' with Pieter.

'I won't forgive Pieter so easily for what he did, but Seth better not hurt my only ally in this hellhole.' I thought and glanced around.

"Excuse me!" A miniature voice said.

Looking down, I saw a girl with short light brown hair and honey hazel eyes. Her ears and tail were light and dark brownish purple. A black third quarter moon was imprinted on the left side of her cheek. She wore a black and white checkerboard pattern dress, but no shoes.

"Are you the Alpha female?"

"...Uh, sure, I guess."

"You're really pretty! I love your cloak! Your eyes are rare! Will I have a friend to play with soon?" She complimented and asked.

"A..friend?"

"Yeah! You know, how a woman and man make a baby toge-"

"That's enough, Fawn." A female voice told her.

"Oops, sorry. Big cous probably wants me to go meet with the others." She told me and ran off.

Glancing to the unknown female voice where the girl known as Fawn ran to, I saw a woman who is probably in her early twenties.

She had dark purple and black mixed ears and tail. There was a first quarter moon on the right side of her cheek. She wore some type of shiny, purple robe.

The strange wolf approached me with a welcoming smile, "I'm sorry about my little cousin. I'm Yasmine."

I stepped back a little, "I'm not here to make friends. I was forced here, but your kind wouldn't understand kidnapping from willingness."

Her eyes showed a little agony, "I know that. I wanted you to feel comfortable around me."

"I'd feel more comfortable if I was at my Grandmother's cottage, eating sweets with her in front of the fire." I retorted and walked off.

'Comfortable? Why would I feel that around a bunch of werewolves? Do they honestly think that I'll give up? I'm Little Red Riding Hood...that name isn't as innocent as everyone thinks either...'

"Hey." A familiar low pitched voice called out to me.

I looked to my left, "What do you want?" I asked and stared back at the fire.

"Show some respect to our chief. You should feel honored that he chose you to be his Alpha female."

"Why should I? From what I see, women don't have much choices here in relationships..."

"...Some of us do, but that doesn't mean we blame ourselves. We fight to see who's the real man of the partnership." She explained.

"And I suppose it's a fight until one is severely injured?"

She looked at me and smirked, "Sometimes. But, we werewolves are rough...and when in partnership-"

"I get your point. Just stop. It will never happen with me and Seth. If he so much touches me in that way, he'll be struck down."

"Don't underestimate our chief and the name is Sienna." She warned and walked away.

'So, that's it? Women are just...'objects' here? Now I really need to get the hell away from here...' I thought and looked up to the moon.

"Though lonely, you look lovely in the moonlight, Alpha female." An unknown voice told me.

I turned around to see...Seth?

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Embry, Seth's twin brother." He said and shook my hand.

I had to admit...he was good-looking and has mannerism.

His dark brown hair was wild, yet wavy. His eyes reflected of the fire, a fiery orange. He was just as well toned in skin and wore tan knee length shorts, which was it. His eight pack showed and it consists of nature-like vines. He, too, had a moon with strange language, but it was on his right shoulder and a little faded.

"..Hi."

"I can understand that you don't want to be here. I'm sorry for letting my brother drag you into this." He told me and apologized.

"No need to apologize. Besides, it won't cut it. I just want to-...You said you're his brother?"

"*Smile* You're a fast learner. I am an Alpha, I just don't want to take on the job. I don't have the ambition for it. That's why I have this symbol." He explained and pointed to the faded moon.

"Do these moons or...'symbols' have a meaning or purpose?" I asked and stared at the crescent on my chest.

"They do...and from what I can read, yours say-"

"You're a troublesome fiancee." Interrupted Seth as he passed by Embry and grabbed my arm.

"We were just talking about the Destination Moons, Seth. No need to get fed up." He told him calmly.

"I don't care and I'm not fed up," He turned to me with a scowl, "Don't purposely come into contact with him." He whispered before pulling me away with him.

When I was practically spun around and was close enough to Embry...

The crescent burned.

Glancing over my shoulder with wide eyes, Embry gave sorrowful smile as he stared at the the faded glowing orange moon on his shoulder.

He touched it and a sensational feeling went through my chest. The crescent spread this new feeling throughout my body.

My legs weakened to which Seth noticed and he picked me up in his arms again before leaving the festive assembly.

'Slightly faded, but still there. Half a slice, but unfulfilled...Could it be that Embry is...'

(Don't you just despise cliffhangers at that moment you have to do something? I do, too. Valentine's day is coming up! I know this sounds mean, but someone can buy me the chocolates, just keep the card and flowers. -)


	6. Fairytale Fights

"What did he say to you," Seth demanded from me.

He pushed me against a tree, leaving no room for me to slip out his grip and to strike him.

I looked away and scoffed, 'He thinks he can get answer out of me? I don't have to explain myself to him.'

We were on a hill. From that view, you could see the whole forest, my hometown, and...maybe even my grandmother's cottage...

I made a mental note to come back to this hill, then I focused on my number one problem in front of me.

"Embry was being nice. That's all there is to it and end of discussion," I said, trying to push him away.

His frown widened, "Answer me."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm my own woman and I won't cower under a man, I don't care if you're a wolf or not."

Seth slammed his hands on each side of me and pushed me further against the tree, "You human women...why don't you understand?"

"Ever thought about it was men who didn't understand us?"

Seth grew silent while he seemed to contain his boiling anger. For all I care, he could lash out on me and that's all it would take for me to kill him.

'Seth doesn't even begin to understand who he's dealing with. I am 'Little Red Riding Hood' and that title is tainted.' I thought as I glared at his shadowed eyes.

"I want answers from you. What is your purpose? Who are you trying to impress? What's the real reason to why I'm he-"

He cut me off, "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up."

My glare turned into a glower, "You can't tell me to 'shut up'. I talk whenever the hell I want to--!!"

Seth caught me off guard by grinding his hips against mine roughly, which made me moan and arch my back.

He leaned into my left ear and bit it, "Shut up and enjoy me." His tough voice whispered in my ear.

My body was overcome with pleasure, but my mind was overcome with disgust. The way I felt made me sick to my core.

'Hmph. 'Shut up and enjoy me', huh? Two can play at this game and when I win you over, I'll make another attempt to get away from you.'

Making small false moans voluntarily and involuntarily, Seth licked and bit my neck hardly, causing me to squeal a little.

Pulling at his jacket, he took it off while still kissing me and started to unbutton the small red buttons on the back of my dress.

His eyes stared into mine before he kissed me again, 'You're in my game now.' I thought and smirked.

"I would love to stay and play more games, but..." I said before pulling out my knife, "I must be leaving."

I stabbed him in the gut and he pushed away from me. Some of his blood splattered my dress and the ground.

I took a chance and ran the other way, making sure not to run into more wolves along the way.

'When I get my chance...I'm going to kill them all. I'm going to make sure all of their blood is on my hands.' I thought and grinned wickedly.

Howls could be heard through the night and I knew that they were coming for me.

My speed was very fast. Almost as fast as a wolf, but I knew that's not what I was...and only my family tree knew what I am.

I slid out the woods and onto an open path, I looked both ways and decided to go left after seeing a bright light from afar.

'Wait, it looks like a fire. Is someone's cottage being burned?' I thought and decided to go faster.

"Accalia! Duck, sweetheart!" A familiar voice yelled my way.

I noticed that the cottage that was burning was my grandmother's. She held a chain and a large circular piece of metal that was on fire.

She looked a little wounded, too, but knowing my grandmother, she's one tough cookie.

Doing as she said, I skidded down to the snow as she let the chain go and it came over me.

Behind me was a werewolf and it was ready to pounce on me, but it forced back by the firey metal.

I got off my legs and kept running towards her. When I got closer, I hugged her with all my strength. My grandmother was strong enough not to get crushed in a bear hug.

"*Chuckle* I missed you, too, Accalia. But, family reunion later, we have other problems on our hands." She told me and I nodded.

Standing by her side, I held my knife at the ready as the wolves slowly approached us while growling.

"C'mon doggies, it's been a long time since I kicked one of your tails." She mocked them.

A white wolf, who I assumed was Sienna, growled at me and was getting ready to jump until a wild brown one passed her.

"That's the one." I mumbled to my grandmother and she nodded.

"Trying to take my granddaughter, eh? What is your purpose with her, werewolf?"

Seth softly growled before turning half human, "I want her as my Alpha female."

My grandmother blinked and cracked a playful smile, "Really now? I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Have you any idea what family you're messing with, son?"

Seth glanced at me before turning his attention back to her, "The 'Rose' family I assume or should I say 'Dawn'. Your granddaughter has caught my eye."

My grandmother lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but it seems she is not interested and I sure as hell ain't."

Seth scoffed, "Looks like we have a disagreement. Go ahead and tear the granny apart, Sienna."

She prodded forward, but I stepped in front of my grandmother, ready to block her attack.

"She's in trouble again, brother."

"She never stops getting into trouble, sister."

I glanced to the right and grinned at the two shady figures in black, "Well, if it isn't my acquaintances, Hansel and Gretel."

Hansel pulled down his hood of the cloak he wore, revealing his black, wavy hair and green eyes.

Gretel also pulled her hood of the cloak she wore, revealing her medium short, black hair and green eyes.

"Glad we could make it." She responded before lifting up her hot ironed pitch fork with a smile.

Gretel was the one to attack first. She went at Sienna while giggling historically. It reminds me of how she and Hansel killed the witch when they were young.

Swinging her pitch fork relentlessly as Sienna backed up, Hansel pulled his battle axe from his back and attacked all of the wolves.

Me and my grandmother nodded as we attacked Seth, who did the same.

"You and your friends are gonna get eaten up, plus your grandma, too." He mocked and laughed.

"Watch what you're saying, son!" She yelled and tangled the chain around his neck, which caught him off guard.

I went in for the kill, having no second thoughts or doubts at all. Little Red Riding Hood was done with this enjoyable game...

But something held her back...

The burning in my chest stopped me.

Letting go of my knife and falling knees first into the snow, I clutched my chest that felt like the fire not too far behind us.

"Ahh..ahhh! It--!!-- ..it burns! Grandmother, cut this symbol off my skin!" I groaned and yelled in pain.

She looked at me in bewilderment, "A Destination Moon?" She questioned in shock.

Someone stepped in front of me, "Don't kill them, Seth."

"Oh? Who the hell ever gave you permission to tell me what and what not to do, Pieter."

"I'm not saying that. If you kill her grandmother, then she'll kill you and the Destination Moon won't stop her when she does."

"Pieter?" My grandmother questioned in an unbwlu tone.

He glanced back at her with a sorrowful gleam in his eye before glancing down at me with a smile.

"Well, I'll be damn! Pieter is on the werewolves side, sister!" Hansel shouted in fumes.

"Should we kill him, brother? *Giggle*" Gretel giggled lowly.

"Nah, he plays a part in this monstrosity." He responded as he slashed down a wolf.

Pieter turned back to Seth and pulled out the flute from before to which Seth scoffed and laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?"

"You must not know what some call me. They call me the 'Pied Piper'."

Immediately, Hansel, Gretel, my grandmother, and me put our hands on our ears to block out his music.

I forgot to mention that not only was Pieter a shopkeeper and a friend, but he was also my partner in some missions; he is called Pied Piper in the shadows.

His music in his flute will make you his puppet and the puppet will be under his command.

From my left sideview, I saw a dark brown wolf slowly approaching me and I pointed my knife towards it.

"Don't come any closer."

It didn't, but it stared at me...The moon on my chest made a delicate red glow.

"Embry?"

He nodded, 'Make your escape now.'

Grandmother came to me and aimed the metal at Embry, but I stopped her.

"No, don't. He's a good one. We need to go now. Fall back!" I told her, then yelled to Hansel and Gretel, who somehow heard me.

We ran through the woods, not wanting to bring the problem to my village, Pine Valley.

~Different P.O.V~

"We owe her, don't we?"

"We do."

The snow cascaded us as we silently followed Little Red Riding Hood.

(Weren't expecting the German twins, Hansel Gretel, or Pieter to be the Pied Piper to play into the story? Of course, you weren't. More characters are going to join in, too! I just gotta make sure the ones I'm thinking of are the right characters.)


	7. Fairytale Fights II

The seventeen year old girl ran through the woods, trying to get away from more beasts...

Beasts known as Werewolves.

Her red hood was splattered with blood and holes ripped into it.

Beads of sweat dripped down her face through the snowy woods.

Blood, grime, and dirt filled her cuts along with the silent falling snow that madr her body cold.

In her right hand was a knife that had slaughtered many wolves that attempted to attack her...

And more came for revenge.

Looking around frantically for a hiding place, she decided to climb up a tree. Even though she knew it was a death trap...

She felt the nice feeling in her chest.

The four wolves circled around the tall tree that was not climbable to them as they growled and barked at her.

"You four are so screwed." She mumbled to herself, then chuckled.

Like she expected, her unknown savior and admirer came to save his princess.

Mist clouded the area and the girl couldn't see anything, but she did hear whimpers as they got farther away.

It was quiet for a while and her smirk turned into a small, yet worried smile.

"Hey...you okay down there?"

There was still no response from below, but she did hear the tree bark break from the tree. It sounded as if the creature was climbing the tree.

She looked farther down, but saw no one or nothing coming. Two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

The girl with the red hood squealed at the sudden movement, then laughed along with the person behind her.

"You startled me!"

The creature pulled her closer to its somewhat bare chest. It felt like it wore some type of jacket.

"You know...I've been calling you an 'it' for so long. I'm thinking you're a 'he' since you have a flat chest and...it'll be strange if you were a girl." The girl explained before chuckling.

He lowly growled and whimpered at her statement, but licked her neck, which told the girl he forgave her.

The crescent glowed a faint red. His licking made her feel pleasure, even that's not what his intentions were.

The boy went along with making her feel soothed. He picked her up in his arms and jumped from the tree.

Snow softly hit her face as he ran forward. She wondered where he was taking her and why he wasn't out of breath.

She smiled, 'It really makes me wonder what you are. Red eyes, fast speed, unseen in unknown mist, a shape shifter...'

Realizing that he had slowed down, she noticed they were in some type of cave and she saw steam coming from below to where he was walking to.

At the peak of the wide hole, there was a hot spring that looked relaxing to the bone and the girl was ready to be thrown in it.

The boy set her down and turned his back, which made the girl confused, but she soon realized what he meant.

"Oh? How gentlemanly of you." She said before getting undressed.

After taking off her black dress, black combat boots, and undergarments, she made a bold move and hugged the boy from behind.

He tensed, "Never felt a naked girl hug you from behind?" She teased before grabbing his right hand.

Pulling him to the hot spring with her, it seemed like he hesitated, though she couldn't see him through the steam either.

When the girl settled in the water, she let go of his hand and fell in the soothing water, staying under for a while.

'This boy has taken care of me, looked out for me, supported me, and...I think loved me. How can I ever repay him for helping me?'

Descending from the water, the girl looked like a goddess of purity to the boy and he stared longingly at her.

She noticed the red eyes, "Guess you aren't gentlemanly if you're staring at me like that...Want a piece of Red?"

Though it was taunting and a little realism to her, the boy thought otherwise and proceeded towards her with eyes filled of hunger.

The crescent shined brightly as the girl felt the same the boy wanted.

They had each other, they wanted each other, they needed each other.

The boy held the girl by her lower back and slid his right hand at the back of her head, positioning it right to come closer to her face.

The girl placed her hands on his fully bare chest and leaned in. Their red eyes held many emotions and one of those emotions was lascivious love.

Both bodies filled with sparklers when their lips connected.

As if he were a wild animal, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and ravaged the left side of her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut...

Her huffing breath turned soft...

Her body temperature melted...

The girl with red eyes fainted from the overriding feeling in her body.

"Hello, Little Red!"

I looked up to see Gretel, "Sorry...I was just...in a daze."

"Now's not the time to be in a daze, Red. Right now, we need to hide Gram's somewhere." Hansel chided me and looked around.

"I refuse to leave my granddaughter out here with those savages! I may be old, but I'm a tough cookie to break!" She protested.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawn, but you're going to Accalia's home back in Pine Valley. We can't risk one of the legendary Grimm to die." Gretel said before dragging her back surprisingly.

"Unhand me now, Gretel! Accalia, Grandma will always have your back!" She said, still trying to let loose of Gretel's grip.

Hansel turned back to me, "Sorry about that. Glad to see you're okay."

"Me, too. So, what do we do?"

"We're going to stay low...somewhere on the suburban lands."

I narrowed my head, "...You know what's out there." I told him in a warning tone.

He looked down and scrunched his nose, "The last time I saw that thing...it killed its Father and Mother. How can 'Baby Bear' be tamed?"

"By me, of course."

We turned our attention to another legendary Grimm, Gabriele Marigold, aka 'Goldilocks'.

Her golden hair were in, of course, long locks. Her eyes are as shiny as the sun. She wore a light blue dress designed with white stripes, light blue and white striped stockings, and black flats with small wedges.

"Goldilocks...It seems you're not the only one. Who's tagging along with you in your 'innocence'?" Hansel said uneasily and questioned.

She smirked, "Greetings, Hansel and Accalia. Apparently, this one's new to the land, so I'm showing him the ropes around here." She explained and eyed a tree.

I looked to tree and figured the tree wasn't there before. The tree had some type of sparkling magic around and on it.

Squinting my eyes, I noticed that it wasn't an actual tree. It was placed there, so the person behind can be shadowed.

"Wait, I heard of you. Something about a bean stalk...um, was it Jack and Bean Stalk?" I questioned in a confused tone.

"That's correct, Miss." The 'tree' spoke.

The tree...or the long bean stalk minimized in sized and its stem went back in a raggedy pocket.

In front of us was a boy of curly brownish red hair, hazelnut eyes, and pale skin. He wore a hill billy type of clothing that was jean and the undershirt is a plaid red and white, but no shoes.

"I heard of you before. Little Red Riding Hood, was it?"

I nodded, "Now, what is your purpose for coming here Gabriele?" I asked her.

Gabriele wasn't the best of helping hands in my card deck. She wasn't a friend or enemy exactly, but maybe both in a way.

"Well, I was just passing by and I overheard 'Baby Bear'. *Chuckle* I haven't seen him in a while. I'd like to help you across the forest."

"How do we know that you won't lead him to us?" Hansel countered.

She did a double counter attack, "I can seduce him. He is amused by me and fond of me."

*Silence*

"For once, I'll actually agree with you. BUT...if Red gets hurt, I won't hesitate to kill you." Hansel agreed, then warned her.

Gabriele gave an 'innocent' smile, "This agreement 'is just right'." She added her quote.

~Small Time Skip~

We were near the suburban lands, which is called Tales Tell.

Not many have entered through here throughout the past ten years...not since the incident of 'The Three Bears'.

'I hope Granny's okay with Gretel. She can be a little...crazed sometimes. Nothing more pleases her than candy and blood.' I thought and unnoticeably shuddered.

There are many tales that go around Grimm, our homeland.

To normal people, tales just seem like stories. To realists, they seem fairly real, yet unreal. To lurkers, they are real to them

Tales have people and we are all known as 'Legendary Grimm's'. Some of us have nicknames, too, like me, 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

I've heard of the 'Big Bad Wolf', who is Seth, but I never thought I'd be in negative association with him.

Honestly, I wanted to stay away from wolves, but vengeance is very sweet.

"We're here." Gabriele informed.

Around us were tall trees that could barely be seen in the fog that surrounded the forest.

It lightly snowed and the snow slowly piled up. What was on the ground made me scrunch up my nose in disgust and narrow my eyes.

Human bones and dried blood...

Even two bears.

"I see he has been feeding on others besides his parents the past ten years. Let's go." Hansel spoke quietly and kicked a back bone away.

"Jack, will you be okay on your own out here?" Gabriele asked him.

He nodded, "I'll keep a watch from above on a bean stalk." He responded and threw out a seed.

When it hit the snow, it sunk in as a green color shined and a large bean stalk grew immediately.

Fiercely, he climbed it without any problems.

"And the new guy's a Legendary Grimm already? I can see it now." Hansel commented before holding me close to him.

We tread softly on the loud, crunching snow under our feet through the foggy forest.

It was very silent, too silent; it was so silent you can hear a-...

A bush shook...

Hansel stopped me and held his battle axe, ready to eliminate the target as Gabriele pulled out two spoons that were as sharp as a wood stake.

I put my hand on the glistening knife from the small, brown carrier on the right of my thigh that was covered by my red cloak, readying myself as well.

"It's a werewolf and a bear!" Jack yelled from above as he jumped down.

Two seeds hit the snow and trees grew all around as we tried to make our escape from the likely suicide death trap.

Hansel pulled me on the back of his back with a little boost of my feet from the ground and ran along with Gabriele and Jack.

I looked back, "Damn it! Run faster! The werewolf and the bear are following us!"

"What?! They were fighting a moment ago!" Jacked noted, not breathing tiredly at all.

"Look back again and see who the wolf is, Red!" Hansel yelled to me and I did so.

When I made eye contact with the werewolf, my chest burned, but I ignored it and was met with red eyes.

"Well, who is it?!"

"...'Big Bad Wolf'." I told and Gabriele gave me a look.

"Hold the hell up! The 'Big Bad Wolf'?! You have to be kidding me! What did you get yourself into, Accalia?!"

"I don't know, but keep-"

Gabriele was pushed to the ground and screamed out of horror when the back of her body collided with the snow.

It was the 'Baby Bear'.

She swung relentlessly at the bear and managed to cut and bruise him while he tried to bite her. Gabriele kicked him off of her and got into a fighting position.

I jumped off of Hansel's back as he shouted to me, but I didn't listen.

I stood by Gabriele and backed her up once Seth and 'Baby Bear' slowly approached us.

"Bo! Don't you even recognize me?!" She asked in anger to the

The bear shape shifted into a human form. He was very tan, but not brown like me or Seth. His blackish brown hair was dripping wet from the snow and his eyes were a black void.

On his head were round, blackish brown ears and a small tail was above his bottom.

"Oh, I do. How can I forget such beautiful golden locks from those days?"

She glared at him, "You're not the same anymore. You've changed."

Seth turned into his human form as well, "Eventually, all of us have to. Isn't that right, Accalia?"

I frowned at him, "I will never change for the likes of you, especially a wolf."

He smirked, "Didn't say that the past eleven years."

"You know I hate werewolves! Why did you stay with me?! I want answers now!" I yelled at him furiously.

"If you want answers...you'll have to come to me."

"She won't do no such thing!" Hansel interfered and pulled me back by my left arm.

"A competition, huh?" Seth questioned before chuckling, "Where's the other twin? I'd like to fight her crazy a-"

"Right here!"

Gretel, along with two unidentified people, jumped from the trees and attempted to attack Seth and Bo.

When the snow dispersed from the air, I looked to identify the two flashing figures from before.

"Well, well...if it isn't our twin nemesis, Gretel...'Jack and Jill'." Hansel said with a bitter smirk.

"We don't like this anymore than you do, Hansel. You forget we owe Little Red for helping us those few years back." 'Jill' spat and pointed two cleavers with red handles towards Seth and Bo.

"That's right...you two were almost decapitated by the guillotine for overthrowing your king. That name is just a follow up; your actual names really are Louis and Marie." Gretel said, seeming to be in a daze.

(Jack and Jill refers to Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette, but it's different in my story. Fyi: It's not Loui[s, but the name sounds out the 's'.)

"Let's stop walking down Memory Lane and get to the real point." 'Jack' or Louis said and tap the grip of a long, black tomahawk.

"Six to two? That's not just right. Now tell us, why do you want Accalia. Give us a straight answer or we'll kill you both." Gabriele stated, then threatened.

Seth frowned, "...I love her."

The crescent moon glowed a bright red and I fell to my knees as I clenched my chest; it really felt like fire was going through it.

I bammed my fist in the snow, causing blood to flow from my knuckles, and groaned.

"Red!" Hansel panicked and squatted beside me while rubbing my shoulders.

"I-I'm fi--ngh! Ow...what are you doing to me?!" I tried to reassure him, but pain hit my heart.

He grinned, "You're falling for me bit by bit and if you want the pain to go away. I'll have to make you mine. Permanently."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to get in bed with you!" I resisted as the pain and burning grew.

He sighed as if annoyed, "It's either that or suffer from my brand." He told, amusement lacing his voice.

I growled at him, 'I have to be thoughtful about this. Go with Seth, suffer this agony until I die, or...carve it off! Is it possible I can do that without killing myself?'

"Answer me this, what's a Destination Moon." My voice cracked a little.

"A Destination Moon tells your future and you'll be able to see yours...if you become one of us."

I glared at Bo, "And you. What do you want?"

"Obviously, nothing from you. I want my Goldilocks." Bo answered with a crazed smile.

"Hahaaa...no. I see that you two made an alliance. Let me guess, get your girl and make a break for it?" Gabriele responded bitterly.

"I could just force her, but..." Seth trailed off and glanced to me.

Seth looked as if he wanted to say something, but it just didn't come out from him. His facial expression showed careful thought.

This confused as the others were ready to pounce on them both.

I lifted an eyebrow, 'What is he waiting for? Isn't he going to take me away unless...something is stopping him?'

My thoughts turned into answers and I grinned at Seth, knowing something was holding him back.

"You can't do it...Are you doing someone's dirty work? It seems like it. What's holding you back, Seth?"

He growled at me, "What would you know? And what if I were being held back by something?"

"Then...I'd take that for granted."

Signaling to attack, Gretel and Marie went first. The two female twin nemesis worked well together, it's too bad they didn't like each other.

Gretel jabbed her silver steel pitchfork forward and made four scars on Seth's stomach.

Realizing he didn't dodge correctly, he made a side step and Hansel went for the strike with his bronze steel battle axe that had a dark brown handle.

Marie wasn't doing so well on her own with Bo, so Louis joined her and attempted to smash him in the snow with his tomahawk.

"Huh, I guess it's true what they say about twins. They do many things together." Bo chuckled.

"No talking!" Marie shouted.

"And more fighting!" Louis shouted as well as the two attacked together.

I stared down at the snow, 'What am I doing sitting here? I'm supposed to be helping out...I can't do that because this Destination Moon forbids from killing Seth. What about Bo? Would Gabriele be okay with me killing him? I know they used to have a thing, but that was ten years ago...before he murdered his own family.'

Clutching my knife tightly, I decided to go for the kill and moved at a fast pace, something like...what was it again? Oh right, a ninja.

I let all of the burning from my chest go to my bloodstream, which was immediate adrenaline that needed to be expressed.

Attacking alongside with Gretel and Gabriele, I was the fastest of the three in attacks.

I knew Gretel had my back, yet I was unsure of Gabriele. Not only could I trust her fully, but she seemed slow in her movements.

Usually, she would never do this when we would fight to the point of killing each other.

"Stop holding back, Goldilocks!" I yelled at her and struck again.

"Aww, ain't that sweet? You still love me somewhere in there, don't you, Goldi?" Bo mocked.

"Shut up! I don't love you and I WAS holding back only to weaken him!" She yelled and put her back into her attacks.

I smirked at my unknown encouragement. Hearing a grunt a thump, I looked to my right...

Hansel was down and I panicked.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I shouted in a shaky tone, then jumped away from the current fight.

Jack handled Seth while I checked on Hansel, who seemed to have a major injury; he was bleeding...a lot.

"S-so much blood...D-don't worry, you'll be okay. I-I just need to apply pressure. Y-you'll..."

"I-I'll be fine. G-go help m-my sister and Gabriele."

Gretel knew not to worry over such little things and she knew Hansel was going to be alright, so she kept her focus on the fight.

Me, I worry for my comrades. I don't want to lose any of them...

"What the--!! Little Red, look out!" Jack, unexpectedly, shouted to me.

I looked up and saw Seth about to pounce on me.

As my red hood shadowed my face, the only thing that was noticeable on my face was white, sparkling teeth that smiled.

Seth slammed his hands and feet in the white covered ground and studied me inquisitively as if I were pulling something.

"Why are you smiling like that." He demanded in a low growl.

My lips went back to a straight line and I glanced to Hansel, who shook his head, knowing what I was thinking.

I rose from the ground and dust the snow from my red dress. Unfortunately, it could not be done for the blood that spilled on my dress.

"If I go with you...will you leave my comrades, my grandmother, and my village alone?"

He stood on his feet and cocked his head to the left, "Depends."

I took a step forward, "I'll go with you...and I won't try to escape. I don't even think I could. Besides, this Destination Moon tells you everything."

He grinned at my words, "Will you obey everything I say?"

"For one, I choose my own friends. Two, I have my rights and you will not restrict me of them. Lastly, I'll obey IF it's understandable."

He stayed quiet for a while, "...Then, come, Accalia." He stretched out his hand.

"Accalia, don't!" Hansel shouted, trying to get off the ground.

"Stay down, Hansel." Gretel told him as she gently pushed him back to the ground.

Jack stood in my path and I stared up at him, "Will you let me pass?"

"...Will you come back?"

I looked away, "I...I can't guarantee that...I'll try to convince him."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "You better. I didn't protect my favorite Legendary Grimm for no reason." He said with a slight smirk and stepped out my way.

"Oh? I'm your favorite? Maybe I should feel honored." I mumbled, then continued forward.

Seth softly grabbed my right arm and pulled me into his chest. He inhaled my hair, which made me lift an unnoticeable eyebrow.

"Your scent...I miss it." He mumbled into my silky brown hair.

"You got what you wanted. Now, let's leave." I whispered to him.

Within the blink of an eye, he turned into his werewolf form and glanced to me.

I quietly sighed before getting on his back and clung to his warm fur.

"Also...do not, I repeat, do not make any attempts of saving me. I'll be fine." I told them before Seth took off.

'...What am I thinking? This won't make them safe, not without knowing that their friend is in the hands of a wolf.'

'Hey, Accalia...'

'You just got me back and you're already trying to annoy me?' "What is it?" I responded nonchalantly.

'Do you know your name means 'she-wolf' in Latin? It's funny once you think about it.'

"I didn't know that..." 'Unnatural predators would call me a 'she-wolf' for a whole different reason. After all, they fear me.'

(From 1/17 to 2/8 of no services...can't believe I survived. Anyway, I have more stories to create, but I'll finish the current ones.)


	8. Past Ancestors & Future Descendants

After running all night and the break of dawn was arriving, Seth decided we take a break.

I slid off his back and scanned our surroundings. We were on a somewhat clear trail since the snow was deep.

Tall, covered white trees were on each side of us. The only thing that could be heard was me and Seth's breathing.

I turned back to him, who didn't transform back into his human form; staring at him in his wolf form filled me with anger.

I glared at him, 'I prefer the human form. Seeing him as a wolf makes me despise him all the more...' I thought before speaking.

"Hey, why aren't you turning back."

Seth looked up to me with an blank face, 'It's nice to look at you in this form. Well, both actually.'

My frown grew, "Either way, you're a savaging pervert of a werewolf." I insulted him.

'Your protests make me love you more, Accalia. *Chuckles*'

I turned away from the imbecile for me and grumbled under my breath, "He's so effing clueless."

For a while, he stayed silent and that gave me some relaxation and time to think for myself.

I threw up my red hood, 'Seth's a werewolf and has knew me since I was eight. Even after my parents, the most famous Legendary Grimm's, had died from a surprise attack of an Alpha who wanted revenge, he saved me and stayed by my side. That doesn't give him an excuse to take me as his; whether he saved me or not, I'm not repaying him by being taken so easily. Until then...I shall play maiden in distress.'

Hearing a thud in the snow from behind, I swiftly turned to see Seth was laying down...but he was shaking.

He bled out from a wound in the left side of his stomach that seemed to have metal stuck in it and I smiled devilishly at his unmovable state.

"Oh? Seems like Hansel got you good. And you were trying to put up a tough act until we got back. *Laughs* Sorry! But, I gotta go."

I turned my back on him and began to walk away; I am willing to let him bleed to his death. After all, I hold no love nor care for werewolves.

'You really do...have a heart made of stone. Do you hate me that much?'

I stopped, "...With a sweet passion. For all I care, go crawl in a hole and bleed to death." I said and took more steps.

'Wait...hey, I said wait...I can't believe I'm about to do this...Please! Don't leave me...'

"Oh? Are you begging me now? How cute. I'm afraid I can't do that. You should know by now that I don't care what happens to you-"

"You're really cruel." A new voice joined the fading conversation.

I glanced over my right shoulder to see the woman from before known as Yasmine. She held Seth who was now in his human form.

"Does it look like I care?"

"The Alpha male does not want to bring harm to you, Alpha female. Please, if you listen to his reasoning-"

"Alright, what's the reason? Why do you want me so much? What is it that you find most intriguing by me?"

His breaths were heavy in the cold air, but he still responded, "I love you. I'm not kidding when I say that. I swear, Accalia."

I lifted an eyebrow in distorted amusement, "Oh? Prove it to me."

"There's no way I can do that, not if you don't want me near you at all." He huffed out.

I stared at him for a while, "...True, true. Okay, then. I'll spend one day after you've healed and try to put up with your sorry ass. If I'm once convinced that you don't so-called 'love me', then you stay out of my life."

Nodding in agreement, he nodded off into unconscious and I agreed to help Yasmine put him on her back.

We ran back to the direction where the cave was. She was faster than me, but I still stayed in league with her.

~Time Skip~

I stayed by Seth's side and nursed him until he gained consciousness and his strength back.

I swear, I've never seen so many angry faces at me before. Sienna was especially outraged at me for allowing him to get hurt.

I could care less...but I did care to know what happened with Pieter and Embry, I didn't see them anywhere when we entered the cave.

Me and Yasmine layed him on the warm fur nest and she bowed to me before leaving, but before she did...

"The Alpha male heals quickly. Due make him feel comfortable, Alpha female." She informed before she exited the cave room.

'I oughta make him feel comfortable by plunging my knife through his chest. He'll feel better if I take him out of his misery.' I chuckled.

I looked down at him and studied his calm features before taking some medical aid materials that Yasmine gave to me.

I chuckled lowly, 'Who would believe it? Little Red Riding Hood taking care of the Big Bad Wolf? No one for certain.'

I slowly pulled out the piece of metal and dabbed the wound with a water filled cloth while cleaning out the grime and blood. Next, I used peroxide acid to clean it fully.

Good thing he was asleep because it's like razor blades and lemon juice when it comes to these types of wounds.

Lastly, I used white bandages and wrapped it around his scarred and tattooed body.

Untying the ribbon around my neck in my red hood, I took it off and layed it across his body, then gently layed his head on my lap.

"Accalia..." He whispered softly.

I looked down at him with no emotion and sighed, "What."

Seth slowly looked up at me with a tired and weak gaze before speaking quietly.

"What do you want...Ask for anything and I'll get it for you. No matter the cost, no matter the suffering, I'll do anything for you. But leaving you...that, I won't do."

"...Anything?"

He nodded, "Anything."

Thinking about it for a while, an idea came to mind, "How about...you get better first."

He nestled his head on my lap more, "That's it?"

"And that's all." I closed my eyes and rubbed my right hand through his hair.

He put on that cocky smirk, "Alright, my red lollipop. You do know I'm a quick healer, right?"

"I've known that for many years ever since my parents taught me how to defend myself from a werewolf."

Seth slowly sat up and grabbed my hands, "There won't be any of that no more. You're my Alpha female...and I'm gonna protect you, Accalia."

"You better hope so. The only way to satisfy me is to meet up to all of my expectations...and I guarantee you that's no easy task for any male."

He cracked a...realistic smile, "I'll get to you somehow."

"Alright...let's start off on the right path. Hello. My name is Accalia Dawn, I'm also known as Little Red Riding Hood. I am eighteen years old and practically an assassin. And you?"

"Hey. Name's Seth..Lupus. I go by Big Bad Wolf sometimes. I'm twenty and I like to hunt."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Hunt for...?"

"Food?" He responded confusedly before smirking, "And a human girl I find truly interesting."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in a little, "How so?"

He chuckled, "...In...every...way..." He said in between kisses on my neck.

Seth carefully pushed me to the fur like covers and made my body feel an unknown feeling besides the burning in my chest.

'What's this new feeling?...Whatever it is, I kinda like it. His warm body feels so nice rubbing against my cold skin, he's like a cozy blanket. -/-'

Feeling his left hand poke me on the back of my neck, I moaned more and arched my back in odd pleasure.

When my eyes focused back to the fiery red ones, I no longer saw sanity within those carefree eyes.

Seth ripped the top part of my dress, revealing a bit of my black and red corset that covered my large chest to which I think they slow me down.

My heartbeat quickened from panic, so I attempted to stop him and push away from him.

I frowned as I pushed Seth off of me, 'What happened to him? It's like his senses have went crazed. It's to be expected from him.'

I ran to my red hood that was now across the room, but Seth forced me back to the ground while holding my hands above my head with one hand.

I was unable to kick him to the side since he straddled my hips tightly.

"Oh, goody, goody. I have myself the Little Red Riding Hood. How sweet, I just wonder...if you are."

Noticing the fiery red moon that glowed brightly on his shoulder, I began to question what was Seth's destiny.

I knew this wasn't Seth speaking. It wasn't insanity nor excitement, but...

"Brother, calm yourself."

Hearing the new voice, I leaned my head back more to see Embry with a displeased frown.

I took the opportunity to crawl from under Seth when he stopped his advance towards me and stood at Embry's side.

"What's happening to him?"

"...He's experiencing real lust and love for the first time."

I glanced to him, "Did I...somehow had something to do with this arousing behavior of his?"

"Yeah...when a werewolf finds his or her mate and experiences these emotions realistically...they can't control all the..."

"All the naughty things they want to do to you, right?" I finished in a odd his sentence.

"Right...calm him down, but don't try to make him all the more errotic. One wrong move and you'll lose something very important."

I nodded before he left and sighed as Seth crept creepily towards me with a savage look.

"Seth...it's me, Accalia. You need to control yourself. You may be an asshole, but this isn't the one I want to see." I told him and slowly walked towards him.

I squatted to the ground and held my right hand out, signaling him that 'I'll help you' message.

When he got close enough, he sniffed my hand like a dog and began to lick it. Confusion got the best of me because it was like he was trying to get to know me or gain his trust.

"Accalia...you're so kind. Virgins are always the sweetest. I want a taste of you." He said lowly before pouncing on me.

My back made contact with the fur like bed, but no damage was done. Even in this situation, I still stayed calm and attempted to find a way to get Seth in control again.

"Seth...if I were the wolf and you, the helpless boy...I would stop immediately because I see something interesting in you...wouldn't you?"

Seth stopped advancing towards the right side of my neck and stayed quiet for a while before nuzzling into the crook of it.

This confused me more because I'm unsure if he still was going to go on with his plans since this was...getting awkward.

"...I can't believe it...you tamed the Big Bad Wolf." He mumbled while chuckling.

I frowned, yet smirked, "Glad to see you back in your senses."

"Were you...scared?" He asked and leaned up, then pulled me up from the fur like bed.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Scared? Like hell. If you would've made one wrong move, that would've been the end of the road for you."

His grip tightened around my waist as he grinned, "If you really hate me...you would've killed me on the spot with no hesitation."

I took his hands from around my waist, "You forget our wager, Seth. Now, unhand me and get some rest."

Forcefully, I pushed him down to the furry bed and layed my red cloak over him.

~9HR Time Skip~

Night had came.

For the rest of today, I talked to Yasmine and Embry about my current position.

Apparently, I was a descendant of an Alpha female from long ago.

Her name was Acacia, which meant honorable and that, she was. She was the strongest Alpha female throughout werewolf history.

Her Destination Moon is the same as mine, a crescent that glowed bright red when coming into contact with their mate. Not all of them are the same.

Not many had Destination Moons either. There were also these other two markings called the Enchanted Nebula and the Eternal Dusk

An Enchanted Nebula brand is the opposite of a Destination Moon. Someone's destination and destined person is either not born yet, unknown, or dead. It looks like a glowing, purple circle.

An Eternal Dusk brand is when no one or nothing is needed. You are on your own and independent. It looks like a semi setting sun covered by water.

I silently pouted on why I couldn't have the Eternal Dusk brand.

"You're probably wondering if Acacia was the strongest...why did she stoop low to have a mate, right?" Ember brought me out of my pouting thoughts.

"Yeah, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess. So, who's the mate she loved and bred with?"

Yasmine and Embry looked to each other with a worried look before they turned back to me.

"It's complicated. You explain, Yasmine."

"Yes. Alpha female...Acacia was strong and never let any feelings she found weak get to her, that is...until she met Vermile, the seventy-sixth former Alpha male."

"So, this Vermile caught my seventy-sixth great grandmother's eye? How so?"

"Surprisingly, he caught her eyes for who he really was, not what he did or for what he was."

I chuckled, "Aww, so it's a cute adolescent love story? Let me guess, Vermile is Seth's seventy-sixth great grandfather?"

She glanced to Seth, who nodded before closing her eyes, "I'm afraid you're incorrect, Alpha female. Vermile is Embry's seventy-sixth great grandfather."

My eyes widened from surprise as my lips became ajar, "...Huh?"

"That's why I have this faded moon. My seventy-sixth great grandfather, was overthrown from his position by Damien, Seth's seventy-sixth great grandfather. That's how he got his position now...Me? I don't get involved with what he does much unless it's an order." Embry explained the rest.

I gave a pitiful expression, "Why...why don't you have the strength to reverse the past seventy-six years?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

My eyes narrowed, "Take back what's rightfully yours. Your position, your pride, and...and me!"

Werewolves looked our direction when I shouted that aloud. They gave me an 'are you insane?' look.

"Shh, don't let everyone here!" Embry quieted me down.

"I guess...that faded Destination Moon of yours holds all of what you just explained and what's to come in the future." I said quietly.

Yasmine sighed, "Alpha female, I hope you know that the Alpha male means no harm. This was settled long before we were all born."

"That doesn't mean I have to obey it. Embry, since I'm supposedly yours...there's only one way to make me yours permanently..."

His eyes widened, "Uh...n-no, I'm not doing that without your permission-"

"You have it. You can have me...tonight...in your arms...and do what you wish with me..." I tried seducing him.

His eyes seemed to glow as he gulped, "I...I want to...so bad..."

I grinned, but Yasmine jumped in, "W-wait, you can't do this, Alpha female! The Alpha male will notice the lingering scent on you!"

"...So? Seth can't kill me. I know that much." I said as I got up from a boulder and advanced towards Embry.

Embry seemed nervous, as if he was trying to back away from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his right thigh.

His face turned bright red as he tried to nicely get away from me by moving inch by inch.

To be honest, I like Embry more than Seth. If it were an opposite situation, I would actually stay by Embry's side. Why, you may ask?

Embry is nice, gentle, he has no mood swings, he's handsome, and he isn't so over protective.

"You're adorable, Embry. I want you..." I whispered in his left wolf ear.

Out of panic, he pushed me off of him and onto the ground after transforming and running out the cave.

It was clear he didn't want us to be together...but for what reason?

"Alpha female Accalia! Are you okay?!" Fawn came running over and sat at my side.

I didn't respond to her as I kept my face shadowed with my hair. Yasmine began to worry and came to my aid as well.

I wasn't hurt though.

I was pained by something else. It felt foreign and I didn't know what it was. I didn't like this feeling as another presence came beside me.

"Accalia. Tell me, what's wrong." I heard Seth's voice.

I looked up to him and he seemed too surprised by what was going down on my cheeks.

That's right...tears.

Tears only Seth could see because he quickly put my red hood over me before helping me up and hugging me close to his chest.

"Who the hell hurt her." He demanded from the werewolves.

*Silence*

"Well? Who?!"

"I-I did, Alpha male!" Sienna yelled aloud as she stepped forward.

I lifted my head up to Seth as he looked down to me, "Did she-"

I shook my head, "...Let me handle it." I said in a weak voice before he wiped away my tears.

Seth looked like he was thinking before sighing and letting me go. I took a few steps back before turning to Sienna.

She twitched under my gaze, "A-Alpha female?"

It seemed like I was walking to her, but I walked pass her and walked out the cave calmly.

'Tonight...is when I am reborn.'

(What could she possibly mean by that? Next chapter will just be Accalia and Embry. No, they're not doing that! It'll come as a slight shock!)


	9. Our Love, Unbreakable

The wind...

The trees...

The night...

The moon...

His scent...

Things I haven't seen or smelled in a long time were of my surroundings.

The nightlife was mine.

The cool air was mine.

The crescent moon that was cascaded, ready to be revealed, was mine.

His familiar scent was caught under my nose once again and I headed that direction immediately.

I yearned for him all these years and he yearned for me as well.

Every night, we would meet up in the forest and talk when he wasn't paying attention to my absence.

One night...I ran away and stayed with the one I truly loved for twelve years. On the fifth year, I had a child with him.

On the twelfth year, he found me and took me back with him, but I wasn't going to suffer this time or any other time...not anymore.

I heard yelling coming our direction. It was my husband and my seven year old child who was running towards us.

He threatened me by saying that he would kill my child if my husband didn't go back to where he came from...

Though he had an Alpha trait from his Father, he was partial Omega do to his Mother's traits.

Rage and wrath is what I felt.

Before I went with my final decision, I told my husband I love him and our son very much...

That's when I purposely tripped my feet on a nearby twig and fell into an opening of the earth I created without them noticing.

I noticed he grabbed onto a rock with his right claw and reached to catch me with his other hand.

I didn't...All I did was smile.

His eyes widened, "...ACACIA!!!!" He yelled.

My red eyes matched the flames inside of the ground.

I was confused.

"Accalia?"

I turned around quick and saw my true love, "...Vermile?"

Vermile expressed confusion, "Um? His something the matter? Are you not yourself?"

I smiled, "Vermile!" I said happily as I ran into his arms.

'All I need to do is wait for the moon to reveal and let nature take its course from here.' I thought and nuzzled into his chest more.

"Accalia...I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

I looked up at him with a frown, "I'm not Accalia. Not right now, I'm not. Please, I want to see you...Vermile."

The boy in front of me shadowed his face with his hair. When the moonlight halfway showed, I was met with a gentle gaze.

"...Acacia?"

"Vermile! I'm so glad to...well, we may be using their bodies, but I'm glad you're here with me. I missed you so much."

Vermile engulfed me into a tighter hug that didn't bother me, "Me, too. After all these years...your scent still lingers, like nature."

"And you...the scent after it rains. I love you. I wish I can express it more than I can say it." My voice said in a saddened tone.

Vermile kissed my cheek, "You forget...that we will be joined by the emotions of our descendants, so we will be expressing our love."

We cuddled like this until the crescent moon fully revealed itself from the clouds.

The time came...

I opened my eyes and felt warm hands engulf my body to which I snuggled a little closer to the person.

Looking up, I saw Embry, who smiled down at me. For some reason, I felt like being very intimate with him and leaned up...

He took charge and smashed his lips on mine. I moaned for more as he picked me up bridal style.

Embry laid me on a nearby boulder, then roughly grinded his hips into mine as I let out a loud moan.

His hot breath blew against my neck as he pulled down the short sleeves of my sowed up dress, revealing half of my corset.

"E-Embry?"

"Calm down, Accalia. I won't do anything you won't like."

I bit my bottom lip, "Th-then..."

He smiled, "I won't do that either..." He came closer to my right ear, "Unless you want me to."

I shook my head, 'Damn it. Why do I feel so helpless? And what's wrong with me? Why is my body burning and why am I yearning for him?'

His hot breath moved to the right of my neck, "Accalia...You want me, right? I want you, too. I'll fulfill all your passions. Become...MY Alpha female."

I was indecisive for an unknown reason.

"I..I don't know if I..."

I felt him lean me up from the boulder and help me to my feet, "Seth can't give you the happiness or pleasure I can."

My eyes were still closed as his hands snaked around my waist, "I know that."

"Release your full potential, Accalia. Don't hold it back." He whispered.

I did as he said. I knew what just happened, yet I was still confused at what really happened.

I opened my eyes and touched my head with my left hand and the back of my lower waist with my right.

There were furry ears on top of my head and a long furry tail on the back of my lower waist.

"Now, your name is true...'She-wolf'."

Embry's voice was the last thing I heard before my vision became blurry and I fell asleep.

(I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to fit the next chapter into this spot or I wouldn't know ehat to type next! What happened, you ask? It's as Embry said...Accalia is now a 'She-wolf'.)


	10. Darkness

~

"Is that you again?"

The sixteen year old in her red cloak stayed turned as she kept picking some apples from a tree.

It was cloudy that day and the sun could be rarely seen.

The creature behind her wasn't confused at all. It knew what she meant by that.

The other one that visited her often over the past few years didn't have much time to spend it with her, so he sent a replacement in his stead to watch and ONLY watch her.

'Are you...Little Red Riding Hood?'

She chuckled, "Huh, I guess you're not him. And yes, I am."

The creature didn't have to ask who she was, it already knew. The creature watched her from the shadows as its sibling got to be with her all the time.

The creature envied its sibling.

"Is it okay...if I turn around? I want to know what you look like," she asked somewhat shyly.

The creature narrowed its eyes, 'No. I don't want you to know what I or the other looks like. Stay turned around.'

She sighed at his answer, "..Okay."

The creature stayed quiet and stared at her longingly. It wanted her, it needed her, it wanted to caress her...

And that's exactly what he did.

The creature turned into a half human male and advanced towards her with slow steps, so careful steps to not scare her off.

His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. The male nuzzled into the left side of her neck and inhaled her naturist scent.

"You smell so nice..." He mumbled lowly into her skin.

Little Red Riding Hood blushed, "Um, thank you?"

For a moment, the male held her like that, but he knew it was to come to an end soon.

He took an advantage he knew he wasn't going to get in quite some time...and might get him punished if his sibling caught her scent on him.

The male nibbled her neck to which she gasped at. He licked her neck wildly and bit it a few times to receive an reaction from her.

The dangerous Red Riding Hood wouldn't have allowed this, but for some strange reason...she let it happen.

A burning sensation went throughout her chest, the same happened for the boy, but on his arm. He didn't want to stop and neither, somewhat, did she.

The male's embrace tightened around Red's waist as she accidentally grinded into him, which made him growl.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

He cut her apology off by grinding against her this time to which she made a small moan.

Red wasn't going to falter easily, so she stopped her 'innocent' act and pushed away from the male.

After she had turned around, the male was far gone when she attempted to slash him with her knife.

"Who...who was he? And...why did that feel good?"

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see I was somewhere dark.

Narrowing my eyes, I glanced around to see if I was in the safe. I didn't see any signs of life...

But I was wrong.

In a dark corner to the right, I saw someone with silky, black hair. It was a man and he wasn't moving.

Trying to get up, I couldn't because what I assumed were chains were held my hands above my head.

"Wait...Pieter! Wake up!" I yelled to the sleeping Piper.

Pieter stirred awake and I sighed in relief, "Accalia? Is that really you?"

"Yes! It's me! Do you know what happened? Who did this to us? Or where we are?"

Pieter didn't reply for awhile as he examined me in shock and his cheeks turned red.

"How about I ask you why are you looking like that?" He asked and looked away from me.

I tilted my head in confusion before looking down at myself. I was only in my black and red striped corset with my red cloak and black boots.

I frowned, "Tch, what the hell is this?! *Sigh* Pay it no mind."

He nervously looked back to me, "You're...a werewolf now."

I sighed again, "...I know. It was part of my Destination Moon. Even if Seth didn't brand me with it, this still would've happened."

He hummed in acknowledgement, "Yeah, it would've. By the way, this is a Torture Cave. Seth put me here when I helped you guys a few days ago."

"...I apologize for getting you involved, Pieter."

He chuckled, "Nah, that's my fault. I wanted to help you escape. It's the least I could do from my mistake."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

A bright light came into the room from what I assumed was a door...

(Cliffhanger; ugh, I hate these. But, sadly, almost every author does them.)


	11. Escape

The light blinded me for a moment, but I was quick to gain my site back.

"Who are you," I demanded in a growl.

They didn't speak as they approached me and Pieter tried to get out of his chains, but they were some type of resistant steel.

Growling at the person who stood in front of me, they squatted down to my level and red eyes made full contact with mine.

Those red eyes I hate very much so gave me a feeling of anger and wrath along with...a strange hint of anxiety.

Something wasn't right.

Seth smiled, "...Little Red Riding Hood...tell me...do you like blood?"

My frown deepened, "I like blood when I see someone who I dislike on my hands," I spat at him.

His smile widened, "No need to be so mean. Besides...we're gonna have some fun~."

"Don't touch her, Seth!" Pieter yelled at him.

Whatever made the Piper panic, I was not going to become scared and weak just from a senseless feeling.

I kicked Seth in his left leg and made him fall backwards. My face scrunched up in disgust and betrayal towards him.

"How dare you lie to me. You don't love me. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. There's no way in hell that you'll ever change, Seth," I told him, venom lacing my tone.

He sat up and chuckled, "You might be right. You won't obey me at all and I don't like disobedient women."

I glared at him, "Then, I guess you're gonna have a hard time with me because I refuse to be a man's shadow and puppet."

Feeling a sting across my face, I growled louder and shadowed my face as I glared my sharp eyes at him through my pieces of hair.

'He's going to pay for that when I get another opportunity to kill him.'

"You...you have no idea what you've done. You're mine and no one else's, not Pieter's and especially not Embry's. Mine."

Seth grabbed a handful of my hair and crashed his lips on mines. I honestly felt sick to my stomach...just when I began to like the way he kissed me, too...

He pulled away, "Now...let's give Pieter a show. I'm sure this is your first time..." He chuckled lowly.

My eyes widened as Seth grabbed thighs and slid me towards him. I kicked and screamed and threatened him to let me go.

Pieter tried very hard to break the chains, I could tell because he was to the point of shaking while pulling the chains and bruising his risks.

I refused to give up, even if Seth was straddling my hips with his weight, his actions and words can't bring me down.

"...Mirror..." A new voice mumbled.

Pieter said a quiet, "...Son of a..."

I looked to him with confusion before he bundled up like a ball, which confused me all the more.

Feeling as if danger was near, I turned away from wherever the voice came from and closed my eyes tightly, hoping that Pieter's words was a good thing.

"Who's the fairest...of them all? Is it she?"

A loud explosion filled my ears and I felt a few small pieces of rocks and debris hir.

My chains suddenly detached themselves from the wall and I took this opportunity to find Pieter with my sharp eyes.

Instead, he found me and we made a quick break from the 'Torture Room'.

The time of day was day itself. The sun was high up in the sky as we ran through woods, getting small scratches that we didn't feel because of our adrenaline.

"Pieter! Who was that?!"

"Stay away from her for now. She's under a spell of destruction by her mother, the Evil Queen, who is not of these lands. She is...Snow White."

"Snow White? How come I didn't see her? The only thing I saw was-...!...a reflection of myself..."

"Exactly. Before you turned away, I noticed you glanced at something shiny. Snow White was trapped in a mirror. We'll get her out somehow, but right now, we need to get far away and meet up with the others."

I nodded in agreement as he let go of my hand and we transformed into werewolves together to make our speed faster.

Where we were headed...was Pine Valley.

~Small Time Skip~ -Hansel's P.O.V-

"So, where is my granddaughter? Did Accalia get away?" Ms. Dawn sr. questioned.

"...She did, but...she went with the wolf willingly," Gretel said sadly.

I layed my head on top of her thighs where we sat on a brownish black couch. Apparently, I was still recovering from my injury two weeks ago.

(Two chapters ago.)

She panicked, "Wh-what?! Wh-why did she do that?! Accalia would never do something as so foolish as that!"

Jack went over to comfort her as two knocks sounded at the door. Louis went over to open it.

Gabriele sighed, "I know. That Little Red Riding Hood thinks she can handle all of this on her own. She's naïve."

"I'm what now, Gabriele?"

"Accalia!" I called to her in joy as I somehow got up without feeling the pain in my gut.

I walked to her as quickly as I could and hugged her tightly. I missed her scent, her beauty, and everything else about her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine" she said, sounding a little shocked by my actions.

"Pieter? Are you responsible for bringing Accalia back and how did you sneak into the village?" My grandmother asked him.

"Yes, I am, and if it weren't for Accalia's red cloak, we wouldn't have never made it in without a crowd coming after us."

I removed the red hood of Accalia's cloak and widened my eyes at what I saw.

She had...wolf ears?

I frowned, "Did he...did he do this?"

She shook her head, "No, it was his brother, Embry. Grandmother...did you know my ancestor, Acacia, used to be a wolf. Judging from the Destination Moon you saw on me, you did know..."

She looked down in self disappointment, "This is my fault. If I would've told you this sooner, then maybe..."

-Accalia's P.O.V-

"It's alright," I told her, "By the way, Grandma...'what big ears you have'!" I recited a piece of my legendary line.

Indeed, what big wolf ears she had.

My Grandma's hidden features of a werewolf began to reveal. It was adorable that her ears were gray, which showed her old age.

She smiled up at me, "The better to hear my beautiful granddaughter with, my dear."

(Wow, I didn't think I had to confidence to create this. You know that feeling you get when you read or type something strange and you feel embarrassed for that character? Yeah, that's me now... For now, fantasize about what I'll write next.)


	12. Peace is Made Out of Steel

The night was quiet.

Everyone had went to sleep except for me and Jack, who went to keep a watch outside the wide cabin.

Sitting in a rocking chair next to my Grandmother's bed, I stared at her with a sorrowful expression.

'This is all of my fault. I should've been stronger...Strong enough to take down Seth the day he kidnapped me, strong enough to resist him, str-...and Embry, what about him? Who cares, he fail for me on his own accord. Look at me, I'm being cruel again...not like I never was. Acacia, my ancestor...how could you put your life on the line for this nonsense?'

"What does Seth want from me? My love or my pain?" I whispered to myself.

Hearing a faint knock on the door, I quietly got up and went to open it. The door revealed the familiar black hair and green eyes.

"You alright, Accalia?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming to check up on me...Hansel."

"Is Ms. Dawn okay?"

I giggled, "She's fine and sleeping well, but when have you been so polite? Remember you used to call her 'old woman'?"

He lightly blushed, "I had a change of heart once I met you, okay? I thought I should respect her like I respect you."

My eyes widened a little in the slight darkness, "Really? Thanks, I guess." I replied with a crooked smile, "By the way, what happened with Bo?"

Hansel sighed and leaned against the wall opposite from me, "Gabriele wasn't too happy about how he had changed. Actually, she went out on her own tonight to go find Bo and deal with him herself."

Concern appeared on my face, no that I worried about her, "You think she's going to be fine on her own?"

"If she can match up to your skills, yeah. Ms. Dawn and your Mother, Acadia, taught you well in fighting skills."

I threw my fist up to Hansel's face and he seemed off guard, "Be on guard at all times...even when you're sleeping."

Hansel sighed, "Too well, I suppose." He said and moved my fist away from face.

For some reason, he stared at me...no, he was staring at the top of my head and at my ears.

"It's disgraceful to the Dawn family, isn't it? Though...I was actually a wolf this whole time...and I didn't even know it." I said with a sad smile and looked down.

Hansel sounded confused and panicked, "Uh--um, wh-what? I-it's going to be o-okay. D-don't worry..."

I began to laugh quietly, "Fool, you think I'm going to cry? How stupid. Crying annoys me...and it'll never fix any situation."

With that, I walked away and into the living room where a fire was lit.

Gretel was asleep on the sofa and Pieter sat on the left side of the couch, watching the flames and hearing the crackles of the fire.

I sat on the right, "You seem deep in thought."

"Yeah...I'm just bothered that Seth would go to the limit of keeping you prisoned in order to accept him."

I scoffed and sat next to him, "Heh, all I'll do is escape-"

"You don't understand, Accalia. Seth will do anything to have you and get you anything to satisfy you. You do know what that means, right?" Pieter explained and kept staring at the fire.

"Yeah. One, that he won't give up easily and two...I think I have more control over him than he does over me. I get it...manipulate him."

"Exactly; though I know you don't like manipulating people too much, you have no choice in this situation."

I stood, "Thanks, Pieter...I forgive you about..y'know. Anyway, I'm going to go take small stroll."

He finally looked at me, "Be careful, Accalia. I care about your well-being." He said with a soft expression.

I grinned widely, "No need to worry. I'll be back in a while."

~Small Time Skip~

"Where are those herbs Grandmother showed me? The Chamomile, Lavender, and Marigold herbs..."

I stopped at the entrance of the forest to collect some medical herbs for Grandmother, Hansel, and Pieter. The three were hurt in their own way.

'If I recall, I used to help Father pick herbs as well in the forest while Mother kept watch for any harmful creatures since she was more of the hunter type. After all, Father was the doctor of Pine Valley.' I thought and quietly giggled to myself.

Reminiscing those days brought joy to me, but before long, I had to stop.

Slowly retrieving the herbs I found and putting them in my red cloak's inside pockets, I grabbed my knife that was attached to my leg under my red black checkerboard dress.

Acting as if I'm oblivious to any near danger, I causally walked away and then, I stopped once a twig snapped.

'Five...four...three...two..one-'

I turned on my heel and slashed at what was behind me, but the werewolf jumped back.

The werewolf transformed into a half human, "Wait, Accalia!" Embry told me in a shout-whisper tone.

I stopped my running at him and the hand that carried the knife went limp, "Embry?..What are you doing here? Go back to where you came from."

His eyes wavered in hurt and panic, "You have to run away from here. Seth's coming with the whole pack. I want you to run away with me and forget about everyone you've met and everything you've encountered."

Frowning, I turned on my heel, "I'll evacuate the village. There's not much people here anyways, probably thirty-five people. As for Seth and the packs' arrival...I'll be sure to greet them the way a Dawn is supposed to greet werewolves."

(Well, it's currently Spring Break and I am really lazy. But, I shall do another chapter before I update this! It will be switched into another's P.O.V, try to guess who!)


	13. Fairytale Fights III

Why are you so desperate to have her?" Yasmine asked me.

"Accalia was and is meant to be mine. The Oracle of the North Mountains said so itself," I told her.

"It's not right. To force someone to be in love with you, that's like forcing another's religion on someone. Can't you see she doesn't wish to be with you?" Yasmine tried to convince me of stopping, but I stopped listening to my advisor.

I thought about preparing my pack to attack Pine Valley. If I couldn't draw Accalia, I'll just come to her myself.

She was my jewel, my ruby, my lover, my everything. She's the one who inspired me to become Alpha Male of this pack.

All I wanted was for her to return my love...and she somewhat did that, but she would find a way to say I did something wrong in order for her to leave.

Did I ever do wrong to her? Maybe.

Accalia needs discipline and she needs to learn her place and her duties as Alpha Female.

We sat in conference circle; there was Yasmine, Sienna, Fawn, my trusted friend Fang, and that parasite brother of mine, Embry.

"Alpha Male, maybe you need to consider Yasmine's words. Surely, you think you've gone far enough as well, no?" Sienna said and asked me.

"Are you defying me, Sienna?" I asked her intimidatingly and with a glare.

She twitched in fright, "N-no, Alpha Male. It's just that...maybe you can find another mate. Someone who's worthy of calling a Alpha Female."

"That's enough, Sienna," Fawn spoke in her supposed to be seventeen year old voice, "*Sigh* I can't wait until the next third quarter moon, I'll be back to my normal self and be able to beat some since into you. Alpha Male, I consider you renegotiate with the Alpha Female, she is a nice woman and I would like to have her around more."

"Renegotiate? That's a load of bull. This Little Red Riding Hood I'm hearing so much about doesn't seem to accept renegotiations, Fawn. I say we charge into Pine Valley and threaten the people there, so she can submit to you, Seth," Fang explained and I nodded in agreement.

"Embry! Say something to convince the Alpha Male that this is wrong!" Yasmine spoke to him.

Embry seemed in deep thought and a few seconds later, he stood up and left out of the conference cave.

He stopped...

"Do as you wish, Seth. I particularly have no say in this. I am simply a figurehead" His tone came out uncaring.

Before he left, we exchanged glances, and he walked out.

My suspicions of what actions he were going to take increased and I slightly frowned, so no one would acknowledge it.

My eyes narrowed in my next steps, 'Threaten her people and she'll submit, huh?...Hm, doesn't sound bad. Surely, Accalia isn't that cruel to let the people of her village die.'

Noticing someone else standing, it was Yasmine and she stared down at me with some type of pitiful disgust.

"Alpha Male, with all due respect, this is low of you. I know you have loved the Alpha Female since she was young, but...your love for her is turning insane. If you ask me, it's best you cut off all contact with her and seek for another Alpha Female."

With that being said, she walked out.

In my mind, I felt no reaction to her words, but for some reason...just the thought of not having Accalia by my side is...

Punching the small wooden table with my left fist out of frustration, I looked up with venomous wrath in my red eyes.

"Prepare for battle. The goal is to retrieve Accalia and make sure she never leaves again."

~Small Time Skip~

We set out in our werewolf forms to Pine Valley, we weren't far away now since our speed is accelerated in werewolf form.

Fang was on left of me in the back and Sienna was on my right in the back as well.

'I'm coming for you, Accalia. When we reunite, I'll hold you, care for you, and love you until death due us part...No, I'll crawl from hell if I have to and clip your angelic wings, so we can be together in the darkness of death.'

Lowly growling, which was meant to be a chuckle, I ran faster with those thoughts in my head.

'Alpha Male! I have a report on the Alpha Female, sir!' A fellow member caught up to me.

'Well?'

'The Alpha Female knows you're coming! I'm not sure how, but she evacuated her village within ten minutes and is preparing for battle!'

I snarled, 'If that's the case, I can't threaten her people and if she's preparing for battle, she can't possibly be alone...*Chuckle*'

'What do we do now, Seth?' Fang asked me.

'Keep moving; I have another plan in mind for her.'

~Tiny Time Skip~

When we got there, there was not a sound or soul to be heard or seen.

This was to be expected. The clouds uncovered the blue moon, one of the moons that has yet to be found. It is said to be a Destination Moon.

I transformed into a half human and looked around, "Search the cabins. She may be in one of them."

Before they could even obey, footsteps were coming towards the pack, but the trees were shadowing the newcomer.

'Wait...that scent, it's Accalia's!'

"Submitting in defeat already, Accalia?" I asked her.

Her red cloak appeared, but her hood covered her face and she continues to walk as the wind gently blew.

She stopped, three meters away.

"Why so quiet? Are you shaking in fear? There won't be any problems if you just come to me."

I noticed a grin on her lips, "No, I'm shaking because of this breeze!" A male voice said.

Unfortunately...it wasn't Accalia.

Once the red cloak flew off...

"Holy crap! It's Baby Bear!" One of the members of the pack shouted.

My eye twitched, 'Why the heck is Bo here? I thought I convinced him enough about Goldilocks?'

Bo was coming at me with two black tomahawks that were made of iron steel.

Dodging his strikes, I glanced to my right while still dodging his attempts to strike and saw a grayish black werewolf charging at me.

'So, he decided to fight against me? Eventually, I knew Accalia would be able to convince him. She's simply too ravishing to resist.'

Circling around Bo, I smirked as the two clashed and I turned into my werewolf form, ready to attack them.

Apparently, Goldilocks got in my way and stopped my claws from clawing at them with...sharp spoons?

'What the-'

"Knew I could count on you, Goldi!" Bo exclaimed with a excited smile.

"Oh, shut up and move!" She yelled and moved back as soon as they did.

Jumping back from her, I soon realized I was deceived, 'What game are you playing at, Accalia. Where are you. Surely, you couldn't have ran away or mislead me.'

"Let's go!" I heard one of twins voices, Gretel maybe?

"No, I'm not leaving my granddaughter again! Let go of me, Gretel! Accalia! Stop this!" I heard her Grandma's voice shout as it became distance by each second.

My eyes lit up in desperation once I heard her name, 'She's here? My beautiful, shining ruby is here? How I've yearned to see her...'

Turning around, Accalia was in front of me. She stared into my bewildered red eyes with her nonchalant ones.

What shocked me most was that she was smiling...Not a devious, mischievous or wicked smile, but a truly happy one.

"As Alpha Female, I command you all to stay put," She told the pack.

The only thing that could be heard was the gentle breeze.

Accalia came closer to me and held her arms out; for a moment, I thought she was attempting to deceive me, but her expression seemed too real.

I engulfed her in a hug, then fell onto my knees and hugged her by the waist as I nestled into her warm body.

"Accalia..Accalia, I missed you so much, Accalia. Your voice, your body, your warmth and gentleness...your way of showing your love," I mumbled quietly.

She giggled, "I missed you as well, Seth. Tell me...do you love me? So much that you'll do anything for me?"

I stared up at her with hope, "Like I said before, anything. I'll do anything except leave you."

"Anything except leave me? I think you have that wrong, Seth."

My confusion was replaced by shock.

Feeling blood roll down my back from a wound in my chest, time seemed to slow down as I fell to the right from her.

Accalia's nice smile turned into a accomplished grin as she backed away from me.

"You honestly fell for that? How naïve of you and to say your the leader of a werewolf pack, you fell for a act so deceitful. Well, I have to go."

Accalia transformed into a wolf, and Bo, into a bear. The three ran from the scene at a fast pace that no one could catch up with, but I could catch up with them.

After my pack came out of shock, unexpectedly, Yasmine and Sienna came to my aid.

My weak eyes noticed a spark not too far away and slightly widened once the cabins around us set on fire.

'So...this was her plan? To trick me, trap us, and let us burn? Truly...you are cruel, Accalia Dawn.'

My eyes slowly closed...

(To me, this was an awesome chapter. Why? It's the fact that I had a yandere mindset and made Seth a yandere a little bit...well, a lot. I'm more of Dandere-Kuudere type. Time to update!)


	14. Hidden

From a tall tree, I witnessed Pine Valley being burned down.

Witnessing the werewolves attempting to escape with their 9/10 dead 'Alpha Male', I giggled to myself.

I grinned, 'Well done, Little Red Riding Hood. I didn't expect this of you. Such a strong minded girl...We might be good in combat together.'

"My Lady...why are you in this tree? It is unlady-like." My servant, Mirja, asked me.

"You know I am unlady-like, so stop your complaining. Anywho, I see that Little Red will be my new friend in the near future."

"Do you wish for me to retrieve her, my Lady?"

"No...not now, at least. The unfortunate part is that I do not desire Little Red and these werewolves she roams with are not the only ones who desire her. You do know who that is?"

"Yes, my Lady. Him...the one who asked for a baby of a girl who could spin straw into gold, but replaced herself with a manikin. False tale it is, my Lady."

"Indeed. Say, Mirja...Mirror, mirror on the wall...Who will tame Little Red's fall?"

Mirjah's eyes turned from bluish-gray to a cloudy gray, "I have yet to know that answer myself...Snow White, lady who's fairest of them all."

~Three Months Later~ -Different P.O.V-

"Do you think she did the deed?" Jack asked Gretel, juggling three beans in his hands.

Gretel sharpened her pitchfork with a wooden stake, "I don't know...but I hope so *giggle*. I swear, the Big Bad Wolf was crazy about Accalia."

"More like, obsessed. Ya shoulda seen how the guy fantasized about 'er when he convinced me about my pretty Goldilocks." Bo spoke while scratching his head with his left claw.

While my comrades and friends kept talking, I looked outside my new cabin's window. The cabin was on a hill where the forest could cover it well.

Last month, my village built a new one and it was named Green Grove Village. I lived near it, but not so near that anyone can find me.

I decided to go incognito, so no one can find me...not even Grandma.

I don't even know if Seth is dead, I don't know where Embry went, and I don't know when I'll return back to my normal life.

"Accalia, are you alright?" Pieter asked me as he placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

I looked at his reflection in the window, "I'm...I'm okay."

He stared at my reflection with a sympathetic expression before pealing it away and throughout the window.

My senses alerted me as well. We stared out the window to see who was approaching this cabin. Pieter sniffed the air a little before walking out the door.

What made me concerned and uncomfortable was that Pieter had said nothing to no one before he left...

So I followed suit.

I closed the door, "Piet-"

"Why are you here...Fang." He spoke to the half human.

When I looked to this 'Fang', I nearly felt heat rise to my cheeks.

His hair was ashen black along with his ears that were light pink inside, its style was ruffled, his skin--brown--like mines, his eye color were like deep, endless, black voids despite the white. He wore a black ripped shirt, a black opened trench coat, black pants, and no shoes.

"So...you're Little Red Riding Hood, huh?" He questioned and studied me.

"Your business is not with her. If you want to talk to her, you're gonna have to talk to me first." Pieter nearly growled.

Fang crossed his arms, "I shouldn't have to take threats from someone who's lower in rank than me. I may be Seth's right-hand-man, but I came here on personal reasons."

"Personal reasons? What may that be? Nothing that'll cause me too much hell, I hope." I finally spoke to him.

"Oh, no. I came to inform you since you're the Alpha Female...that Seth is in a comatose."

*Silence*

"...Hn." Was my reply.

He chuckled, "Dang. He wasn't kidding when he said you had a heart made of stone. Are you hoping he dies?"

"..." 'I want to hope that, but why am I having a change of heart? Though he saved my life, I would still kill him because he's a werewolf. Hold on...I would have to commit suicide since I'm one myself and I'd have to kill Yasmine, Fawn, Embry, and Sienna--despite the fact that I don't like her.'

"Accalia?"

Fang sighed, "Hey, lowlife. Don't use the Alpha Female's name so casually. Anyway, if you don't have a reply, then I'll be go-"

Before he could walk away, I spoke and he stopped, "Wait. If you see Embry...tell him I'm sorry, for I can no longer run away."

He stood there for a moment, "...Me and that guy don't get along well, but if this is an order from the Alpha Female, I'll be sure to pass the message."

"Then...that's an order." I said and narrowed my eyes at his back.

He looked over his shoulder at me, grinning, "No worries, Alpha Female."

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

As a human, I looked all across Grimm for Accalia, but she was nowhere to be found.

'She couldn't have died, that, I know. The Alpha Female is too strong to let someone conquer her. Then...where is she? When the Alpha Male wakes up...or if he ever wakes up, he will be all the more infuriated.'

Returning back to the den, I passed by fellow members and greeted them as others were aiding their injuries from three months ago.

"Has he woken, Fawn?"

"Afraid not...Yasmine." She responded with a frown.

My eyes narrowed, "Where is Fang? Not only him, but Embry as well?"

"For the past three months, no one has encountered Embry. As for Fang, no one has seen him since this morning." Sienna gave me an answer.

I pushed us in a small circle and whispered, "Is it possible that...Embry could've been behind this?"

Fawn scoffed, "Absurd." She responded.

"Embry could've been apart of the situation, but he just planned it and watched his pawns play."

She put her left hand to her chin in a thinking manner, "But...it's Embry. He is the son of Vermile, former and first overthrown Alpha male by Damien of our tribe. How could Embry surpass Seth?"

'Fawn's right. It is impossible for Embry to surpass Seth. He needs much power and strength...and if that's the case, where is he getting those from? Everyone is out of the question in the land of Grimm. There's four more lands that he could be getting power from...Mystice, Allura, and Tondra...'

I gasped, "The mountains!"

Fawn looked at me with shock, "Are you saying...that 'they' could be helping Embry?"

"Possibly, but...why?"

(My goodness, it's been quite a long time since I last updated. Sorry about that. I just had to get testing out of the way along with examinations and other assignments. Now, I have no work and I just come to school for fun! Who are 'they' that lives in the mountains? Could 'they' be helping Embry? And with what exactly?)


	15. Madness

"Pieter, it seems that you and that Fang wolf don't get along too well."

"...We don't."

We sat in the forest on a big, gray boulder. It was big enough not to see anyone at the peak, which we were sitting at.

The birds chirped happily and the sun peaked through the trees. Despite the nice aura, Pieter held a gloomy one.

For some reason, this concerned me.

"What happened?"

"...He's a messenger of another tribe...in the mountains. They're like the higher-ups to wolves. He reports to them of what happens down here in Grimm."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What's that got to do with your dislike towards each other?"

He sighed, "...Two years ago, when Seth was still seeking for your love, Fang reported that he was slowly, but surely luring you away from humanity to be with his tribe."

"I don't understand. What do you mean? Was there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, a big problem. Since you're the seventy-sixth granddaughter of Acacia, they didn't want you to join the tribe due to the past events, but Seth's love for you was and still is too strong for him to let go of you. So, he still kept pursuit of you."

I looked down at the boulder with a pitiful look, 'To think that he would...defy a tribe stronger than him to keep trying to win my love...Should I feel bad?'

(Well, yes and no...-_-)

"Anyway...one day, Fang reported this to them and Seth knew about him being a messenger of the higher-ups, but he didn't care, he cared about you. I tried to stop him from reporting it, which broke out into a fight since I wanted to have you in the tribe, too, but he got away...I was weak-"

"Don't you ever say that," I told him, shadowing my face.

Pieter stared at me in bewilderment before proceeding, "...He got away. There's one thing that not many people of our tribe know and I'll share that with you."

I looked up to him, "Go on."

"Vermile, Embry's seventy-sixth great grandfather...secretly worked with the higher-ups called the Oracle of the Northern Mountains. This means that-"

"Embry worked with one of the members of this Oracle you speak of and he somehow manipulated this member to get me in the tribe...let alone, telling Seth that I could join the tribe," I figured it out.

Pieter nodded, "You pieced the puzzle together for me, thanks. Basically, Embry was behind this from the beginning and the Oracle of the Northern Mountains is confused due to his actions. What move should we make next?"

I stood from the boulder, "Let's move out. We're heading to the northern mountains to pay Embry and these higher-ups a visit."

-Different P.O.V-

"She's figured it out, Embry. What should we do?"

I looked away from the orb my faithful servant was holding, "We do nothing, but simply wait for her visit."

I layed down on my back in the comfy whitish black fur, 'My dear Accalia, soon, we'll be reunited,' I thought and my cheeks turned red at the thought.

"Embry, are you sure? What if Accalia comes here to kill you since she doesn't like wrongdoing."

"This is not wrongdoing. It was Vermile's wish to be with Acacia, no? And I'm following that, am I not? I may have tricked Seth into thinking that Accalia was meant to be with him with the oracle, but in the beginning, I wasn't the one who killed all the wolves of this mountain long ago. It was Acacia, so she could be with Vermile after all."

She chuckled, "I assume you're trying to say everybody's guilty."

"You're correct, Fawn."

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

My eyes slowly opened due to not opening them in quite some time and their drowsiness.

'Ughh...what happened?' I thought and used all the strength I could muster to sit up.

I knew that I was in my own den because of my scent...mixed with Accalia's.

'...Accalia...'

My eyes widened and I looked around frantically, "Accalia?!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked in front of me, "Chief, calm down. It's just me, Sienna."

Though I calmed down on the inside, I still panicked on the inside.

"What...what happened?"

She stared down at me with sorrow, "You've been in a coma...for two months now since the incident with the...Alpha female."

I glared at Sienna, "Where is she? Where is Accalia? Tell me, now."

"...I'm sorry, but...she's been missing for two months as well. We looked all over Grimm and she's nowhere to be found." She clenched her fists.

"...I see."

"Alpha male. I humbly ask that you give up on Accalia Dawn being your Alpha female and...let me become your Alpha female."

I looked away, "Tch. Don't kid yourself, you could never be her-"

She crawled towards me, "But I can try! I can act like her, sound like her, look like her-"

"Can you love like her?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She looked down, "I cannot, but..." She slid off the arms of her shirt, "I can give you more than her because I...I actually love you, Seth."

I only stared at her...out of pity perhaps. I've known Sienna since eleven years old and I've known she liked me then and now...

I was just blind to it because Accalia was always in my mind.

Sienna seemed upset by my silence, so she pulled me close to her face by my cheeks and kissed me.

I pushed away from her, "Sienna, stop. Stop trying to be somebody you're not. I understand that you love me, but you have to learn to let go."

"I don't want to let go! You are the first wolf I've ever loved! I was hoping Embry could sway Accalia's heart away from you and to him, so I could have you! Why do you love this woman, who doesn't love you back?!"

"...What I feel for her...is something that can't be expressed through words nor actions. Just get over me already. I'm only a waste of your time."

Sienna's eyes formed tears and they slowly slid down her cheeks. This was the first time I actually saw her cry.

She said nothing more and ran out the den as I ran a hand through my hair, aggravated and irritated with myself.

I lowly chuckled to myself, 'What am I doing? Making a girl cry? That's not me at all...Accalia, my love for you has blinded me so much...that I stopped caring of what others thought about it...'

"What do I do now?"

(Tbh, I almost forgot about this story since Summer Break started. Sorry about that! I'm contemplating on whether I should end the story within 3 more chapters or more than that. Hn, I don't know. As I type, my mind makes up the story.)


	16. Truce

We were nearing the Northern Mountains.

I decided to not tell the others and only brought Pieter since they had nothing to do with this and I didn't want to involve them.

'Embry, I don't know why you're doing this, but if it's the way of reclaiming everything Vermile lost, then...fooling people isn't the way...'

Was I angry at Embry? No, how could I? All he did was try to avenge his grandfather and gain my l-

My eyes widened, '...Seth. He attempted to do the same thing, gain my love, but only because he was fooled, yet excited to meet his so-called mate. Oh, gosh...I made him suffer and put up with my bs.'

Stopping at the entrance, I looked at the wide opening to the cave as Pieter proceeded.

"Stay behind me, Accalia."

Deciding not to protest about it, I followed him, showing a melancholic expression.

Clenching my fists, I frowned, 'I came here, not knowing how to confront Embry. I left Seth, not knowing the whole truth. Neither are the enemy and there never was. I think...I think it's about time I put my enmity for wolves aside...'

Hearing someone hum a melodic note in the deeper part of the cave, we stopped in our footsteps as I put my right hand in my back pocket of my pants.

I decided if I was going to climb a mountain, then it's best not to wear a dress. So, I wore a black, shoulder-less long sleeved shirt, jet black skinny jeans, a red pea coat and black knee length boots.

Pieter wore a gray trench coat, a black sweater, black pants and there was no need for him to wear shoes because he's been a werewolf longer than I.

Apparently, werewolves body temperatures are higher than humans. It's usually around 109.5 to 115 degrees.

Skipping could be heard, coming our direction and there appeared a girl around my age in a long, fluffy white pea coat.

Her hair color and eye color reminded me of a certain little werewolf girl...

I tilted my head in confusion, "Fawn?"

She stopped skipping and looked up with a smile, "Greetings, Accalia or should I say 'Alpha female'."

"What are you doing here, Fawn? And why...why the growth spurt?" I asked, all the more confused as Pieter pushed me back a bit.

She giggled, "Oh, I see~. My other half didn't mention me? You see, the third and first quarter moon may be twins, but I'm Yasmine's real twin. The one you saw was just a creation of mine."

"That means she and you are both working under Embry, right?" Pieter questioned, glaring at her.

She kept smiling, "Apparently, no. Somewhere along the way, that Fawn claimed her independence from me, so she's no longer my creation."

"Where's Embry?" I asked since I understood what she meant by creation. She used witchery, spells of forbidden techniques.

'Fawn' kept smiling as a hand was placed on her shoulder and out walked the spoken werewolf in a dark brown trench coat.

He smiled at me, "Long time, no see, Accalia."

I didn't show any emotion, "...Embry, let's talk about this."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I thought you would've been at mad at me for what I did. Why the change of heart?"

I looked down, frowning in sorrow, "I was blind. I was blind to Seth's love and I oblivious to yours. I understand now, you both love me. I don't care about past events. What happened then is none of our concerns."

Embry's eyes narrowed, "So, you're saying...I should forget about overthrowing Seth? I thought you were the one who said 'take back what's rightfully yours'?"

"I did say that, but I had little information at the time. Please, I don't want to fight you. Let's just go back to the tribe..and sort this out. Please?"

*Silence*

Embry's eyes softened, "I'll...make an acception..for you."

A smile spread on my lips, "Thank you for complying."

The...'older' Fawn poked her lips out, "Aww, Embry! I really wanted go up against Pied Piper!" she whined.

"Quit complaining, Fawn. You can spar after this misunderstanding is no more, understood?" Embry told and asked her with a smile.

She smiled happily and looked to Pieter, who I noticed had shivered at her energy, "Okay!"

"By the way...is she the one you've been manipulating?" Pieter questioned.

They both blinked, "Manipulating? Goodness, no. Fawn's family has been loyal to the Lupus family since Vermile, my side specifically. As for Yasmine, her family's been loyal to the Lupus family since Damien, Seth's side specifically."

"Oh..I guess that's good to know there were not two, but one manipulation for the right reason, but the wrong outcome of the situation..." I mumbled to myself.

~3HR Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

Two hours ago, I was moping and decided to stay in my den to get things off my mind.

Now that I'm sitting on the gray ledge next to the waterfall, I feel at peace as the wind gently blew, nature did what it did and the only noise was rushing water.

I inhaled, then exhaled, 'It's nice being able to get some fresh air. Hm..now that I think about it, enjoying this here and not chasing after someone who obviously doesn't love you back takes some weight off my shoulders.'

Staring up at clear blue sky, a small smile etched up on to my lips, thinking of how they resemble Sienna's eyes a bit.

"Maybe I should reconsider her offer. Maybe I should...move on," I said in a slight daze.

"Oh, really? If that's the case, I don't have to be here," I heard that beautiful voice I oh-so adore.

My eyes widened as I realized that scent and turned around, meeting eyes similar to mine.

"...Accalia?"

She looked away from me, "..Hey..."

Suddenly, that feeling I get when I'm with her came back with a vengeance.

I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her, to...to make love to her.

Gritting my teeth, I turned around and tightened my right fist over my beating heart, trying to keep the rising red in my cheeks to a minimum.

'Get yourself together, Seth. She's coming to you, not the other way around. Hear what she has to say and let her off easy, then call a truce.'

I inhaled, then exhaled quietly this time and stood up, finally deciding to face her.

"...What.."

Her eyes widened from surprise, "Oh, um...I came back because I finally understand and...I have to tell you something important."

I didn't respond, which seemed to make her nervous. That would've brought me joy, but instead, it was concern, so I listened to hear what she has to say.

"Seth...you were eager to know who your mate was ten years ago, so you went to the northern mountains in order for the oracle to answer. Your answer was me...wasn't it?"

I nodded.

She looked down, "I'm sorry, but...I'm not your Alpha female. The oracle was lying to you."

I narrowed my eyes, "...Why would it lie to me? I'm the Alpha male of the Lupus family. It would and should give me the answers I'm looking for. And if it did lie to me, whose doing was it?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Em..Embry had his reasons."

*Silence*

I turned away from her, staring down at the forest below with no type of interest.

"..Go on."

"He manipulated you through the oracle with Fawn's creator to think I was your mate, so that he could be with me again..even if I am yours. Vermile wanted to be with Acacia, but was taken away by Damien, so...she killed all wolves of the Northern Mountains except for two. Those two bred in different parts of the mountains and that's how the very first Fawn came to be. You already know whose family is loyal to who, so that's why she helped Embry by witchcraft," she explained.

*Silence*

"So...in the end...I was being used...just for my brother to be near you...even if you are my wife...and you're not the one...I'm actually looking for?"

"Yes. I'm truly sorry about the way I treated you and how I tried to kill you or left you for dead," she said in ashamed tone.

"...*Smile*...Ahahaha..hahahaha! Haha! Hahahahahahaha!"

"U-um, Seth?"

I stopped my laughter and turned to her, "You know what I think? I don't even care anymore. Even if you aren't the one...*smile* I still love you."

Accalia's gorgeous red eyes widened as her cheeks dusted a light pink. Honestly, she looked cute.

"Sooo...that's it?"

I nodded, "And that's all."

She beamed at that, "Oh! Guys, we're good!" she yelled to the three presences I just caught wift of.

I looked over the other side of the ledge a bit to see a relieved Embry, a tired Pieter and a unconscious girl.

'That unconscious girl must be the real Fawn. Pieter must've carried her up here halfway.'

-Different P.O.V-

Looking back to Seth, I easily became nervous around him because the whole misunderstanding was cleared.

'What do I say to him? Uh..should we start off as friends or try as...mates? Uh-uh, that'll be unfair to Embry. Thinking of unfair...'

I looked down at my collar bone to see it had another crescent moon on on the opposite side of the original.

The original crescent glowed bright red while the other glowed a bright reddish orange.

My eyes widened, 'No...it can't be...'

"Accalia," Seth called to me and I looked up, "I want to apologize about everything I did or was going to do to you. I was also blinded...by my love for you. I was just so infatuated..no, obsessed, with you that I wanted to make sure you were fine, you had everything you needed and wanted. Can you ever forgive m-"

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I held my burning chest and fell to my knees.

"Accalia?!" I shouted in panic and came to her aid as I heard Embry climbing the ledge and coming to her aid as well.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, squatting down on her left side, "Accalia, tell us where it hurts."

"Ngh--ahh! Co..collarbone.." she mumbled tiredly, breathing unevenly.

Unbuttoning the three buttons to her pea coat, my eyes widened at the opposite crescent moon engraving and glowing on her chest.

'Damn it, this is happening because of me. Not only me, but Embry, too. Tch, we can't just do it here and now...'

"Seth..." I looked up, "We...we have to do it, but we need her permission," he said with a look of disgust.

I scowled, "I know, but...-"

Accalia managed to frown at me while in pain, "O-ouch..j-just do it! This is unbearable! Y-you--ow, were eager before! Ngh, w-why hesitate n-now?!"

I stared down at her with a sad smile, 'Because...this is how I don't want it to happen. The fact that I...we have to do it is because you're experience of realistic love.'

"Embry...we're going to Mystice...and we're taking her for the ritual."

He nodded, "Tonight is a full moon, the somewhat same emblem on her...Sleep for now, Accalia."

As he placed his right hand over her eyes, she immediately went to sleep.

(Next chapter, I will not be describing much of the ritual. The P.O.V would be in Accalia's mind.)


	17. Mystice

My eyelashes fluttered open to see I was surrounded by dark red.

I look around to see there was no other color and I was floating in this dark red liquid. I knew one thing, it wasn't blood.

'Where am I? Could this place be...my self-conscious or...my inner mind? It has to be...Does that mean I'm in some type of comatose?'

Looking down at my body that couldn't be seen through the dark red and a little black mixed in, I stared at the two glowing crescents on my chest.

I placed my hands over them, 'They form a full moon...at least, I think it's a full moon?'

To my eyes, this 'full moon' looked like two crescent moons being pushed together, but not filling the middle in with white or whatever color it's supposed to be.

Suddenly, a feeling of euphoria and passion spread throughout my body and oddly...I wanted to feel more.

I hugged myself, 'What...what was that just now? It felt...good...and nostalgic. It's as if I've felt this and...been here before.'

Sensing a presence to my far left, I looked that way and saw a shady figure in the dark red.

'Who is that...' I thought and narrowed my eyes at them, getting in a fighting stance.

"There is no need to be defensive," it..or she said.

"!...Who..who are you?" I asked and went back to my normal stance.

"You know me as the seventy-sixth Alpha female...or best as Acacia."

My eyes widened, "I know you're my seventy-sixth great grandmother and we're connected, but what are you doing here?"

She turned around and smiled, "I'm here to thank you. Accalia, you made those two get over the differences in the past."

I tilted my head, "I..I don't understand. I really didn't do anything."

She shook her head, chuckling, "No, you did. By sorting out the problems with those two, you helped me, Vermile, and Damien as well. We thank you."

"How did I help exactly?" I asked, still confused as I crossed my arms.

She giggled, _"Truly, cluelessness of love runs strong through the Dawn family...You helped by figuring out that I belong with both of them, just like you belong with Embry and Seth."_

I almost lost my composure, "Wait, really?! Hey, why are you fading?"

Her smile remained, yet her body kept fading, _"It's time that I go join the ones I love. Accalia, Embry loves you with a sweet passion and Seth wasn't lying about doing anything for you, but leave you. Look after those two. Farewell."_

After her goodbye, she mixed in with the dark red as a bright light appeared behind me.

Turning around and feeling the warm light embrace my skin, I saw two hands bright hands reach out to me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes as a pumpkin spice scent filled my nose.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell there were candles lighting up the room I was in.

I felt something warm, like fur, under me as I blinked my eyes to regain my vision.

When I did, I tried to sit up, but I fell. Before my body could come into contact with the fur, hands caught my shoulders from behind as a figure moved in front of me.

"Accalia?" a muffled voice called.

Closing my eyes and focusing on my hearing, I reopened my eyes to see a worried Seth.

"..S...Seth? Where...where are we?"

He sighed out of relief and hugged me as well as the hands that were on my shoulders that slid to my arms.

I sat up in their embrace and looked to my left shoulder to see a smiling Embry as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck and Seth did the same to the crook of my right side.

"Are you still hurting?" Embry asked, lightly kissing my neck.

"No...hey, I want a answer. Where are we? Why are we here?..*Blush*..Why are we naked?"

Seth chuckled, "We're in a cave at Mystice, the mysterious beach of wonders. We're here because we had to make the pain go away..."

"And the reason we're naked is the answer to the pain," Embry said in a sorrowful tone.

I kept blushing, "..O-oh...um, thanks? I-I guess...C-can you let me go?" I asked, trying to not lose my composure.

"As long as you don't try to run away," Seth said in a joking tone as he and his brother let go of me.

Shuffling a good distance away from them, I covered my lower body with my tail and covered my chest with my arms.

'I know it's stupid to cover myself when...when they basically saw everything, but I still feel a little insecure,' I thought. 'I should be angry, but...I'm not...?'

"You're shaking, Accalia.." Embry pointed out, "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond, 'Obviously, no. Just because we cleared up the misunderstanding and...*Blush* did it--for a good reason--doesn't mean they won my heart that easily. I'm still the cold Little Red Riding Hood.'

Seth smirked, "She's nervous," he said and crawled towards me.

Once he got to me, he hugged me by my waist and nuzzled into my stomach and inhaled my scent.

"You smell so nice..."

"Hey! Sharing is caring," complained Embry as he crawled to me as well.

Embry hugged my upper torso and sniffed my 'nice' smell as I blushed at the two bickering brothers.

All of a sudden, I started giggling and their bickering stopped as they stared up at me with curious eyes.

"Accalia? What's so funny?" Embry asked, tilting his head to the right.

"Did we poke a funny bone or somethin'?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the left.

"I-it's nothing...I'm just happy...I haven't felt this happy since my parents were alive," I said, feeling tears slide down my cheeks and wiped them away.

*Silence*

I looked down to see the twin wolf brothers blushing at me. Seth bit his bottom lip as Embry looked away with nervousness.

"What?"

Seth sat up, then got up, "...*Smirk* Lewd woman *Chuckle*" he left a flustered Embry and I behind.

The other twin got up and turned around as quick as he could, "Don't mind Seth...We'll leave you to get dressed," he said and walked away.

The weird moment confused me, 'Lewd woman? How dare he call me that? I am not a-...'

Knowing what he meant, Little Red Riding Hood's anger became evident on my face as I got changed.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Walking outside the cave, the break of dawn greeted me as a light breeze passed by and the ocean's current came in soft.

I smiled at the scenary, 'It's beautiful here. People in my village said it was dangerous to come here due to some of the wonders of Mystice, but this is an unforgettable experience..'

Seeing two wolves--who now wore shorts, thank goodness--horse around near the shore, I smiled as they reconnected their broken bond, deciding to not disturb the moment.

'No..I should thank you, Acacia. Hm..she said Dawn family. So, my father was a werewolf and my mother, a human. Despite this misunderstanding being understood, I can't help that something else is..off...'

Hearing footsteps behind me, I smirked, knowing one of the twins--possibly Seth--tried to sneak up and scare me.

"I know you're behind me, Seth..."

"...*Smile* He is not I..."

I stiffened, but let lose, "Are you hear to harm me or...my alpha males?"

(Don't eff w/ Accalia 'cause Seth and Embry are very dear to her now.)

"No, none of that, Miss Accalia. My fair lady, Snow White, wishes to reconcile with you for her previous behavior. I'm afraid her mother was using me, the mirror, to make her act out and seem unfair; although, all is well now."

"...Oh? Well, tell her this, "I'll come back to Grimm after spending time with two special..wolves," I told him, then turned around.

The man behind me, who looked to be in his early twenties, has white hair, bluish-gray eyes, and he wore a gray butler suit of sorts.

He smiled and took a small bow, "As you wish, Miss Accalia. For the record, my name is Mirja Max. It's a pleasure meeting a Legendary Grimm, such as yourself."

I made semi-smile, "Right back at ya, 'Mirror Mirror'. Now, go before they get suspicious," I said and he nodded, then disappeared in a cloud of mist.

I turned back to the beach, "

'Snow White wants to meet me and apologize? Well, I'll prepare myself for some unexpectations because almost everyone is the opposite of what a Legendary Grimm is characterized as.'

"Hey! What's wrong?!" I heard Embry shout in my direction.

I looked at them, smiling as happily as I could, "Nothing's wrong, I'm okay!"

About to turn back to look at the morning, rising sun, I felt a hand grab my left one and pulled me closer.

Seth stared deep into my eyes, "Are you sure..Accalia?"

Blushing at how his bangs covered his right eye, his soft, yet deep tone, and the nice gesture, I closed my eyes and almost fell down, but he caught me with the other hand.

"You sure you okay?" he asked again.

I could only smile and nod relentlessly, 'What...was wrong with me? Sure, Seth was being a jerk to me ever since we came into physiological contact, but he is sexy like this...'

"I'm just fine," I spoke and turned away from him, hiding the burning red in my cheeks.

Hugging myself, I walked a few steps away from him, suddenly becoming nervous, 'This is unlike me. I can't be nervous around them.'

"*Chuckle* This is why I love you. So adorable~," Seth cooed.

I turned back in his direction, "Sh-shut up!"

I was staring at the wrong twin and he probably thought I directed it towards him because he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't say anything."

Glaring at Seth, who hid behind Embry, he snickered at my flaming and enraged reaction.

"*Sigh* I didn't mean it towards you, Embry. It's beyond me why there is always that one evil twin in out of the two."

"Now that I think about it..I don't know," Embry said in a thinking manner.

Embry moved his gaze from whispy blue and white sky, and onto me. He smiled and approached me before hugging me.

"Seth is right, you are so adorable with that clueless, nervous expression of yours," he whispered in my left ear.

Feeling arms embrace me by my waist, I felt Seth's warm breath near my right ear, "We just can't get enough of you."

"We can't wait to eat more of you~," they mused in unison.

My whole body turned red and I pushed away from them, running down the shore.

"I will not be easily dominated!" I yelled as they ran after me, laughing.

I smiled, '...I'm so happy.'

(It's been a long time since I updated this story due to some technological difficulties, so I hope those who have been waiting forever are happy with this sudden update! •)


	18. Honey Moon

It was our last day in Mystice.

You could call the two weeks we spent a Honey Moon.

When I was taken here, Embry set up a spell to keep the mythical creatures away from us. In short terms, it saved us the trouble of having to go up against them.

Despite it being our last day here, we made it count. We laughed together, talked about things we thought weren't possible, and ate a lot of fruits.

Though Mystice is mainly a beach, there is a nearby forest filled with rare oats and fruits, such as dragonfly fruit, passion fruit, star fruit, coconuts, pistachios, cashews, pecans, etc.

Right now, me and my Alpha males sat on the beach, eating the fruits and pistachios we collected that I mentioned.

"This. Is. The Life!" Seth said, eating chunks of food and drinking milk from the coconut he has.

Embry took a bite out of his star fruit, "Yeah, too bad it'll end tomorrow."

"We still have the rest of the day, boys," I told them, eating my passion fruit.

"You have a p-..well, actually, you have a small seed on the corner of your lips," Seth told me.

"Hmmm?" Before I could respond verbally, I felt a tongue lick the left corner of my lips sensually.

"Mm, tasty~," Embry growled in my left ear. "Maybe we should cover you in fruit and...eat you up, like a fruit salad~," he said, nibbling the lobe.

Seth chuckled, "Not a bad idea, Embry." He licked his lips, "She's just so tempting, so tempting...that I can just eat-her-up~," Seth whispered in my right ear, licking it up and down afterwards.

"H-hey, wait a minute..."

"Don't get so coy now, Accalia~," Seth said, laying me down on the sand as Embry placed the fruits and oats on my half naked body.

While I was unconscious here in Mystice for the first day, Yasmine helped Embry pack some of my belongings in my old cabin in Pine Valley that--surprisingly--didn't burn down.

That includes my bathing suit, which is a revealing, red v-wire Bardot one piece.

Feeling something moist wet my neck and between my cut-in part between my breasts, I moaned a little while Seth kept licking up the oats, seemingly needy.

Embry sucked the fruits off my forelegs to my thighs, humming in a seductive joy each time he did.

"Haah, ahh...E-Embry.."

"Mmh~, these shiny thighs of yours always have been so thick..and I love thick women~," Embry murmured against my left thigh.

"Don't forget all the things in the right places~," Seth mumbles as he kept nibbling the right side of my neck, squeezing the curve of my left side, and massaging my right breast with his other hand.

"S-Seth, st-stop--! Ah~! H-hey *Pant*"

"Seeing you squirm in pleasure for the second time is still a new sight to my eyes, Accalia~," he whispered,

"We can't get enough of you," I felt Embry's warm breath over a certain private part and I widened my eyes.

Closing my eyes and accepting that they were going to ravage me until their sexual desire is full, I felt defenseless for the very first time.

Feeling two mouths on my stomach, I heard 'nom' sounds as they softly dug into the fabric and I began to laugh.

"Oh, my--Ahahahaha! Hahahaha! B-boys! St-Aahahahahaahaaa!"

They stopped and my laughing slowly ceased while they smiled down at me.

"You looking so cute and defenseless like that made me not want to take you; especially, if I don't have your permission," Seth said.

(Just so you know, I imagine Seth to be that aggressive, mean tease who's really somewhat of a secret gentleman.)

I blinked my eyes twice in bewilderment, "Um...say what now?"

"Same here," Embry said with a smile.

"...Uhmm...*Blush* I..I want...you both to, uh...take me?"

They glanced at each other before smirking.

 _~Small Time Skip brought to you by Accalia being, uh..pleasured?~_

"Aaahh!!"

I fell back on the soft fur in the cave, panting after my.. _session_ with Seth and Embry.

The two wolf twins snuggled up to me, huffing and puffing as well.

"*Pant* you...you felt..*pant* so good *pant," Seth said between pants.

"It's..*pant*...almost tempting to...*pant* go for a round two~," Embry's voice came out enticing.

"*Pant* I..*pant*...can't! *Pant*" I kept panting continuously.

"Seems like babe can't keep up with us," Seth chuckled, wrapping his right arm behind my head, so I could lay on it and kiss my left cheek.

Embry wrapped his right arm around my waist, then kissed the right side of my neck. "Our baby girl tastes so sweet~."

The faint pink in my cheeks turned red,

"St-stop teasing me..."

I felt my left nub of skin dark skin be pinched, which made me whimper into submission, and Seth seductively growled, like the werewolf he is.

"You like that, baby?"

"Hah..haah, ah..Seth~, no more~.."

Embry licked down from my neck, to my collarbone, to my right breast, making me arch my back.

Growling an animalistic growl, I drowned in the pleasure of their caring kisses and touch...

Into the Blood Moon.

(I swear, this is my most adulterated book I've written...*Sigh* And yet, no one has read it. Perhaps I should move this to a different category and warn others that this is a Grimm's story..?...Nah, I don't think I can find a similar category.)


	19. Return to Green Grove

I fluttered my eyes open, blinking them multiple times to clear my vision.

"Heh...Morning, beautiful," I heard Seth's voice on my left, then he kissed my left cheek.

"Mh~?..Seth, oh..good morning." I sat up, holding the fur as a blanket to cover my upper body, "Hey..where's Embry?"

"Went to go take a leak after we packed everything up. Until he comes back..." he pulled me on to his lap, "You're mine~."

He gave my lips wet kisses, in which I received and returned them. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the same went for my ankles locking around his waist.

I slyly prod my tongue between his lips, wanting to explore and suck his tongue.

He chuckled as he laid back with me on time, kissing the left side of my neck, "Mm~, babe, you taste delicious~. I can't get enough of you~."

I arched my back, "S-Seth, no...We have to go so-"

Feeling his body press down on mine and grind rhythmically, I arched my body against his, letting out a soft moan.

His right hand cupped my left cheek, "Look at you...my personal sunshine is glowing brighter than usual this morning." He pressed his forehead against mine, "Jeez, you have no idea how much I love you, so much I'll do anything, but leave you."

Closing my eyes, I basked in the ambiance of the scent of him, ignoring the faint scent of the candles. 'Mm..he smells so damn good. To know I have this much control of him still bewilders me.'

I cupped his cheeks with my hands, pushing him back gently, smiling at him, "I...I was dejected for, basically, my whole life after my parents died..but you saved me from the darkness, from solus, from giving up on life.. *Chuckle*..mind the killing werewolves for a living. For that and treating me well..I am in your debt."

Seth frowned, "You aren't," he spoke, leaning up with me in his lap. "Just by you being here, your debt is already paid. I don't have to blow your house down, I can't. because you're a brick house."

I giggled, "Thank you~." I attacked his neck abruptly, kissing, biting, finishing with a long lick upwards.

"Hey, hey, now. What about me, Accalia~?"

Glancing up to see Embry leaning against the left side of the entrance to the cave.

Getting up, I swayed my hips while walking towards him. I wrapped my tail around his hips and pulled him closer to my body, giving sensual, slow pecks from his lips to his chest.

"Oh~? Baby girl loves to provide~," he groaned out as he put slight pressure on my head with one of his hands, that told me to continue downwards.

When I got to the buckle of his pants, I pulled the rim of jeans outward, then let go, making him hiss from the snap.

"Don't get too excited, big boy," I said as I stood back up and sauntered over to a dress I made a few days ago. "We gotta go, remember?" I reminded them both.

(Her dress: h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn . executive ponies . ("com") / media / products / 625 x 1000 / r / o / ro 1215 . jpg)

Seth and Embry groaned in displeasure, then the two sighed, beginning to finish clothing themselves.

I wrapped my cloak around me and tied it into a ribbon around my chest.

"Ready when you guys are."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I decided to run with the boost of my werewolf speed, unlike Seth and Embry, who horse played along the way. It was beyond my understanding how they can do that while having my clothes in cases being strapped to their backs.

Shaking my head at the two and chuckling, I jumped up high and began to jump from tree to tree. Squinting my eyes, I spotted Green Groves not far away...

'Let's hope this works.'

Stopping on a steady branch, I looked down and nodded to the two, and they stopped in their footsteps.

Jumping down from the tree to in between two shops back, I threw my red hood up, then walked out subtly.

By the time I was in the center of the new village, I heard gasps and whisperers.

Villagers began to surround me, asking me countless questions...

'*Sigh* One at a time, people-'

"A-ACCALIA?!"

Feeling someone crush me in a hug, the air was nearly knocked out my lungs. Looking down a little, I quickly returned the hug.

"Grandma!" I shouted, rubbing my face in her right shoulder, taking in the scent of cinnamon and pine.

"I miss my grand-baby so much. Where have you been?! Are you okay?! Ever since I left Pine Valley, I haven't been able to contact Pieter, Hansel, or Gretel! Tell me everything that ha-"

Softly pushing my Grandma away, I grabbed her hands with mine and smiled. "Grandma, I'm fine. I was..away for a while because there were some personal problems that needed to be solved. Also, I, uh..I can't tell you everything that happened because it's either embarrassing or too complicated... Just know that my relationship with werewolves are no longer hurtful, and that they don't intend to hurt anyone in this village anymore!" I exclaimed the last sentence loudly with a smile.

 _*Silence*_

The villagers looked to one another before bursting out in cheers and shouts of happiness.

I looked around at their happy faces as my Grandma pulled me back into a hug. "I'm very glad to hear, sweety. They were beginning to become suspicious of me, of the fact that I could've been a spy since I exposed what I am after I left the village." She pulled away from me with a smile, "Absurd, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Very. Oh! Did you tell them about my-"

She pulled my red hood off my head, revealing my ears, "Yes, you needn't hide them."

The cheerful crowd suddenly became quiet.

Seeing my shadow grow bigger, I turned my head upwards to see Seth and Embry staring down at me, then their, now, threatening gaze moved to the villagers.

When I looked back at the villagers, they were stiff.

"I don't know what made y'all think eatin' a grandma is tasty..." Seth spoke.

"But why do that when there's a perfectly healthy granddaughter?"

My Grandma recoiled with a gasp and bared her teeth while growling.

"Just jokin', Grandma!" they both said in unison with a big goofy smiles and moved around me, giving her a hug.

The villagers sighed and loosened up.

They let go of her, and Seth nodded to Embry. "Villagers of Green Grove! What Accalia said is true. My brother no longer threatens any of you. We've all come to a truce." Embry looked back to Seth and their goofy grins returned, "We're both happy to announce our marriage to the Legendary Grimm, Little Red Riding Hood!"

The crowd gasped. Sneaking away through the crowd, I was pulled back by my cloak. Stiffening up, I looked over my right shoulder...

"H-Hansel..."

"You got some explaining to do, Miss Red," he groaned out stiffly.

Pieter poked his head out from behind his right shoulder with a nervous closed eyed smile, "I tried to stop him, but, uh.."

Gretel poked her head out from behind his left shoulder. smiling wickedly at Pieter, "I stopped him~."

"You surely do, and I bet this is one of the embarrassing things you didn't want to tell me about," Grandma also said, stepping in front of me with a frown on her face.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat in the middle of my Grandma's new cottage, staring at the ground as she, Hansel, Gretel, Pieter, Seth, and Embry staring at me.

"What kind of _The Ritual of Shame_ circle is this?" Seth mumbled to Embry, who shrugged.

Seth was punched in the gut by Gretel, who grunted, then glared at her.

"So? Care to explain this marriage I never heard word of?" Grandma asked me.

"I..I, um..well, Pieter and I figured out something was wrong after Fang visited us-"

"Who is Fang?" she questioned.

"Wait, Fang visited you two?" Seth asked, then glared at Pieter. "Did he do anything to her?"

"No, simply came to pass the message that you were in a comatose..and honestly, it looked like-"

"I didn't care?" I scoffed, "Yeah, I know..I didn't..for a small moment..."

I glanced up at Seth to see..he didn't have any emotion of offense or hurt towards me.

"Fang is Seth's right-hand man despite him being a messenger of another tribe, or..." Pieter glanced at Embry, "What was left of it," Pieter told Grandma, and she nodded.

"Continue, Accalia."

"So..we headed to the Northern Mountains after Fang's visit and Pieter told me Embry's seventy-sixth great grandfather worked with higher-ups there. I assumed Embry manipulated someone to organize this and was behind this, and indeed, he was. For a moment, I thought Fang was the manipulated one; however, it was Fawn."

"Fawn?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, she's the last member of the Oracle. She happened to be there when I asked for her help."

"So...the Fawn down here is...?" Seth prolonged.

"She's a creation of the original. Fawn wanted someone to play with because she was lonely, so she created the small one; however, there was a small fight and the younger Fawn came down to Grimm to join our tribe. I was a little surprised that a young wolf as her wanted to join," Embry recalled.

"Wait," my Grandma spoke. "...Son, what was your purpose of all of this?"

He smiled at her and tilted his head, "Love can make you do some crazy things."

Seth glanced at me, "It surely can."

I looked down at the floor, feeling my cheeks heat up.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Hurrying towards the door, I opened it and looked up-

"A-Alpha female?!"

"Sienna?"

"I-I see that..y-you're alive and well so I'll just-"

Before she could turn around, I grabbed her left hand with my right, giving her a small smile.

"You can come in."

She looked very hesitant, but nodded anyway and walked inside.

I closed the door behind her, then stood next to her. "Grandma, this is Sienna. She's a part of the tribe."

She bowed 90 degrees to her, "Ma'am! It's an honor to meet you! Despite of what I am, you're my favorite Legendary Grimm! You're so tough and strong, I admire your ambition!"

Grandma recoiled in shock at her exclamation of admiration. "I..I'm flattered?"

"Oh? That so, Sienna? I always thought I was your favorite," Seth spoke up.

She flinched at his words, then..ignored him?, leaned up, and turned to me. "Alpha female, I've been scoping out Green Grove until you came back to make sure you were fine on Yasmine's behalf. After we heard about your situation from Pieter, she and Fawn is visiting an _acquaintance_ of Fawn's in the Northern Mountains."

"Hm..I trust that I'll leave that situation to them. One question..."

"Yes?"

"Where's that attitude of yours? You're kinda scaring me at this point," I said as I slid behind Embry, poking my head out and he chuckled.

Sienna looked down, "I...had some things to think about and I..I've come to respect you now."

I glared back at Seth, "What the hell did you say to her, huh?!"

"I can't I didn't say anything to her..but there kind of a small problem that happened while you were gone and I woke up from my coma."

"...Apologize to her."

"Wh-what?! I wasn't-"

"I said, "Apologize to her"!"

"No, Alpha female! The Alpha male didn't do or say anything wrong to me..he actually made me realize the truth, and I needed to accept it." She bowed her head to us, "I'm sorry for the problems I caused for you both. I-I just cared about myself! I-I was just..s-so in love with Seth that it blinded me, and I got angry when you showed up, an-and..and..."

Grandma placed her hands on Sienna's shoulders, "Perhaps we all were blind to something in this mess. I'll let you all off the hook because I think I fully understand the situation now," she explained. "It breaks my heart to see such a prideful wolf breaking down. Come, dear, let's have a small talk," she said to Sienna, who nodded and they walked into a hallway to, what I assume is, my Grandma's room.

 _*Silence*_

I let out a big huff, "Thank Grimm I don't have to tell her what happened these pass two weeks..."

Embry and Seth let out small cackles.

"What the hell did you three do?" Hansel asked.

"That's nunya business," Seth told him.

Hansel glared at him and took a step forward, but Hansel held him back by wrapping her arms around him. "Let it go, Bro."

"Speaking of three...what happened to Jack, Louis, and Marie? Bo and Gabrielle, too..."

"Jack went back to Tondra; apparently, a giant appeared and he went to go kill it, he told me to tell him what happens here. As for Louis and Marie, they had _royal duties_ to return to before it was "Off with their heads!" in Allura. Bo and Gabrielle, probably still at the cottage in the woods, making out," Pieter explained.

"Okaaay, I didn't need all that info!" I said, laughing off the awkwardness.

"I guess it's also too much info when havin' a threesome..." she mumbled lowly.

My wolf ears picked up on what she said, and I stared at her with wide eyes and red cheeks that are probably as red as my cloak.

She stared at me with a wide grin, "I mean, it's kinda obvious."

Noticing Embry refraining from laughing, Seth going outside as his body shook, and Pieter face palming, I stomped my foot while crossing my arms and turned away from her; Hansel looked around confused, but didn't ask since he probably knew he wouldn't like the answer from his sarcastic twin.

'Oh, that reminds me, I have to go to Allura, where all the royals are, to meet up with Snow White, but...isn't her Castle guarded?'

(Finally! One more chapter go and I can publish my BNHA story! Yes, next chapter is the last chapter. I'm sorry to tell reader-chan/kun on such short notice, and also for just now revealing what the characters in this story looks like, other than Accalia, Seth, and Embry, but I never had official pictures to show of them so here ya go!

Accalia: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / b8 / b1 / 99 / b8b199c1e597907722e7ba18aa775c8f . jpg

Pieter: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 98 / f4 / a3 / 98f4a317da61d402c1cd96010768b464 . jpg

Grandma: h, t, t, p, s : / / w, w, w, . drawing now . ("com") / file / videos /steps / 119394 / how-to-draw-an-old-woman-step-8 . jpg

Seth: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / f9 / a7 / f7 / f9a7f772c0643e21f8f59a7eee602727 . jpg

Sienna: h, t, t, p, s : / / safebooru . ("org") / samples / 725 / sample_7ff95ea366a13e04338b2df61457ef717e2d068e . jpg Imagine her eyes are sapphire blue

Fawn: h, t, t, p, s : / / pm1 . narvii . ("com") / 6353 / 0e03eec11433363994ab5eefe4c48f939d072167_hq . jpg

Yasmine: h, t, t, p, s : / / a . wattpad . ("com") / cover / 84840292-352-k111179 . jpg Imagine the bangs are black instead of light blond

Embry: h, t, t, p, s : / / w, w, w . rpnation . ("com") / data / xfmg / thumbnail / 16 / 16427-edae85bab59659f9359dc7d1255b178b . jpg ? 1516415112

Hansel & Gretel: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / 236x / f7 / 34 / 7d / f7347d75b1ece53418150124463838da . jpg

h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 1e / 55 / 68 / 1e5568531fa3a7572462079232bd6cef . jpg

Jack: h, t, t, p, s: / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 1c /02/ e2 / 1c02e25db80742a3978cadfd8b2a04e7 . jpg

Goldilocks: h, t, t, p, s : / / wallpapers . wallhaven . cc / wallpapers / full / wallhaven-370871 . jpg

Baby Bear: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whicdn . ("com") / images / 94375040 / large . png Imagine his eyes are fully black

Louis & Marie/Jack & Jill: h, t, t, p, s : / / pm1 . narvii . ("com") / 6496 / 33bda0d3976437408503a8268b9633c8244cba0b_hq . jpg

Snow White: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / d6 / 46 / 3d / d6463d2852b4f2704eb28b0ef7664321 . jpg

Mirja Max: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 24 / 7e / 55 / 247e557e17ab4d59a5710ee27fde1993 . png

 **Here are what the lands look like...**

Allura: h, t, t, p, s : / /w, w, w . jyotisha. ("com") / images / feng-shui / lavendar-landscape . jpg

Green Grove: h, t, t, p, s : / / static . zerochan . ("net") / Touhou . full . 952309 . jpg

Mystice: h, t, t, p, s : / / book n volume . files . word press . ("com") / 2015 / 01 / ethereal-beach-ii . jpg

Northern Mountains: h, t, t, p : / / w, w, w . apparently apparel . ("com") / uploads / 5 / 3 / 5 / 6 / 5356442 / 349560408 . jpg ? 725

Pine Valley: h, t, t, p : / / w, w, w . goodwp . ("com") / large / 201211 / 26167 . jpg

Tales Tell: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . neo seeker . ("com") / ca / crysis_conceptart_5mCSa . jpg

Tondra: h, t, t, p : / / i .imgur . ("com") / UNHVGIM . jpg)


	20. Ever After

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

I stood in front of the guards with a hand on my hip and startled look.

(Red's outift: h, t, t, p, s : / / p b s . twimg . ("com") / media / B 0 VL h A3 CUAA p Uci . jpg

h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn . tobi . ("com") / product_images / lg / 1 / black-made-for-walking-faux-suede-thigh-high-boots . jpg)

"Um..I've never been in this kind of situation before... Uhh..my name's Accalia Dawn."

They kept their Spears pointed at my neck.

"Legendary Grimm: Little Red Riding Hood," I quickly spoke.

They held their spears down.

"Ah! Do forgive us, Lady Red! We didn't know your personal name!"

"Do enter, ma'am! The Princess has been waiting for your arrival!"

I scoffed lightly with closed eyes before making my way between them through the gates.

'If they knew about my arrival, how did my red cloak nor give away my identity immediately? ...I'm going to have to request of Grandmother to make a brighter red cloak for me. Besides, this dark red one signifies the blood of my former enemies.'

"U-um! Lady Red!"

I turned slightly, "Yes?"

"Are you aware..of two werewolves following you?" one of the guards asked.

I smiled, then turned around, "Yes. Very well aware. They're..guests of mine."

"Guards!" a voice from above yelled to which we all looked up and forth to see Snow White leaning on one of her castle's window sills. "Whoever is with Accalia if she says so! You don't want me to start acting like that Bloody Red Pulp in the Otherlands... Do you understand me?"

(Snow White's castle: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 3c / 16 / b9 / 3c16b9abb012c86f8d7b8beba9f70b6d . jpg)

"Y-yes, yo-your royal highness!" they stammered and lifted their spears away from my wolves.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"My apologies, dear. My guards can be very overprotective..all of the time," she sighed out.

I chuckled, "I understand. So are mine.."

She blinked, then giggled at the two behind me. "They should be honored. Please, you two may have a seat."

"No, thank you, your highness," Embry responded.

"Very well," she said before taking a sip of her tea. "Red Riding Hood, I've requested your presence here because to warn you about your being in danger."

My body tensed up at that, "You don't mind explaining, do you?"

"All I have to explain is that I ordered Mirja here exterminated the danger to you," she simply spoke as Mirja appeared behind her. "After you finally achieved happiness, I wouldn't want to see it ruined."

I quirked an eyebrow up, "Huh?" Seth and Embry joined me on my confusion.

"Why would you do that for her?" Seth asked.

"I want her to be my friend," she said, then grabbed my hands, "I did something nice for you, would you please be my friend now?"

Blinking at her with a befuddled and confused expression, I tilted my head and let out a small chuckle.

"You didn't have to such a thing just to be my friend. I'm not sure how your way of making friends go, or if it happens like this most of the time, but you could've asked me," I said with a smile.

Her eyes began to..sparkle?, "Th-then, may we?"

I nodded, "Sure."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I thought if I did something nice in return for a person, they would be my friend."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "Who taught you that kind of logic?"

"My..mother, Queen Grimhilde," she responded somberly. "But..I took care of her myself. She doesn't have to hurt me or my loved ones anymore."

My grip tightened slightly on her hands, "I'm glad..it worked out for you. You needn't tell me the details."

She looked up from her cup of tea, "You...you're a considerate friend. Is that rough and tough front you put up..a facade?"

"Mmm, yes and no. So...is this the only reason why you called me here?"

"...yes," she answered with a nod. "I may be the fairest of them all...though I think I just became friends with an equal..."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After Snow White―or "Snow" is what she prefers―gave me a gift basket filled with goods and potions, an apology for nearly hurting me and Pieter, and Mirja saw us out, Seth decided to carry the basket for me out of generosity.

"We should head to the den," I told them. "I want to know what's up with the situation between Yasmine and the two Fawns."

"Yeah, good idea," Embry spoke, lifting a branch for me to walk under.

I glanced between the two on each side of me, then smirked, "I got an idea."

When I stopped walking so did they, I turned around.

"We three have been in absence from the den since I confronted you, Seth, and the pack hasn't any idea where we are or what we're doing. They just know what I told Sienna to tell them, "We're fine, but it'll be a couple days before we come back"."

They looked at each other, then back at me. "And...?"

I sighed, face palming, "They don't know we've sealed the deal. I thought maybe we could mess with their minds~," I explained as I took the gist basket from Seth's hands onto a log.

"How so―woah..."

I dropped my red cape onto the log, then began to unbuckle my brown mini-corset where I kept daggers on each side.

"Yo, Accalia! We're in the middle of the woods! Anyone or anything could be watching!" Seth scolded me.

After dropping that on the log, too, I bent down to unzip my boots, "Then..." and to show off my red velvet thin laced panties, "...let them watch~. It's not like we're gonna do it out here. I just want you two to scent me, and we walk in there like there's no tension between us."

 _*Silence*_

I sighed. Holding my upper body up by keeping my hands on the log beside my clothing, I swayed my hips a little to tempt them. If there's anything I noticed about them towards me, they're hella loyal.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the log in between the two, Embry in front of me and Seth behind me.

"Like hell I'd pass up an opportunity like this. I'mma get me a piece of this forbidden fruit," Seth growled into the right side of my neck, constantly nibbling to which I would tremble.

"Accalia... Jeez, that's all I can say right now. Saying your name is like a addiction," Embry mumbled, sensually licking the other side of my neck.

I managed to let out a giggle and a few words before the situation got too steamy...

"I-I love you both, too."

 _Born to be wanted since birth..._

 _Grew up to be considerate..._

 _Grown to be independent..._

 _That was her._

 _Such a quiet and sweet child she was..._

 _Such a mess and catastrophe came._

 _Trauma revealed, but also true nature._

 _She is red,_

 _Death was blue,_

 _Where did she go, two knew._

 _After the Grim Reaper reaped twice, she didn't know whether she was never to feel it again or not..._

 _Especially towards special people._

 _The male would never feel love if anything happened..._

 _But, there was no choice._

 _They had to get her attention..._

 _And her attention they earned._

 _Because of how she grown, wining her love would be...painful._

 _Who's to say a person can't change?_

 _Their precious ruby, their true Queen, their red moon..._

 _Theirs and theirs alone to live Happily Ever After..._

 _...for now..._


End file.
